Goku's Memories
by dins
Summary: Sanzo-ikkou has to face an entire army sent by Heaven, and this all started with Goku being hit by lightning, screwing up his memories. [It is...COMPLETED!]
1. Really Hungry

Tee hee! i've always wanted to write bout this =), enjyo it! and read the second chapter too!! coz not much happens in this one...

and NO! I don't own Saiyuki!!

* * *

It was like any stupid day for Sanzo-ikkou, they were fighting another bunch of demons that couldn't get through their thick skulls the fact that they could never get the Sutra. It was even more annoying for them as it was raining heavily and the next town was miles away. Thunder was roaring above their heads, giving their only source of light that night except for Hakkai's energy blasts.  
Killing the last demon, Sanzo ordered everyone to get in the car and drive off as fast as they can to the next town, as he didn't want to pitch tents that night.  
"Let's go! NOW!" They all ran into the car, but Goku was trailing behind.  
"I'm so hungry!" He dropped to the floor and ignored the rain, feeling too weak to move.  
"BAKA! GET IN THE CAR NOW!" Gojyo yelled at him from afar and Goku just sat there not doing anything as the rain fell.  
"Woi, Hakkai, just leave him!"  
"But, Sanzo..." Then all of a sudden a thunderbolt came down and struck Goku.  
"ARRGGHH!!!" Goku was hit directly by the thunder and was screaming in pain.  
"GOKU!!" Gojyo rushed out and ran towards him, Goku was unconscious and was burnt all over his body. Gojyo pulled him over his shoulder and ran back to the car and Hakkai sped to the next town.  
  
== Goku's Dream ==  
  
"They say I'm strange. I was born from a rock so they call me an 'itan'. And they say yellow eyes are unlucky so I have to be 'looked after' here." Goku looked away, feeling down.  
"I don't understand all that, but it seems pretty impressive." Said Nataku.  
"Huh?"  
"There's only one of you in the whole world. So there's nobody could take your place. Don't you think that's impressive?"  
  
== Goku awakes ==  
  
"Ohio Goku, I'm glad you're safe." Goku sat up and saw Hakkai sitting on a chair beside his bed.  
"What happened?"  
"You were struck by lightning, you've been out a couple of days now." Goku was still a little blur, his head was hurting a lot and then he clenched his teeth because a surging pain just went through his head. "Are you OK? Goku? Goku!!" Goku fell back and became unconscious again.  
  
== In Heaven (at the present time) ==  
  
"Ah...something's going to happen."  
"What do you mean Kanzeon Bosatsu?"  
"Look..." She pointed over to Nataku at the opposite of the lake.  
"That's...!" Nataku's eyes regained their pupils and their shine. "What's going on? What's going to happen?"  
"This is going to be fun to watch."

* * *

How was it? Review please!! i'm new and i want to know how i'm doing!! PLEASE!! Now read the next one!! tee hee!! 


	2. Awakening

Here we go! Enjoy it! more suspense stuff happens here! HNYA HNYA!!

and no! i dont own Saiyuki!!

* * *

"Ah, finally he's awake." Hakkai put a tray of food on the side table.  
"Good, ask him to get ready, we're going now." Sanzo opened the windowsill and lit a cigarette.  
"I'm so hungry!!" Hakkai laughed and Gojyo came in and ruffled his hair as he sat next him.  
"Ah! Stop it oniisan!"  
"Oniisan?! Since when do you call me oniisan?!"  
"Aaaah! You grew your hair and dyed it! Aha! It looks funny!"  
"WHAT?!? Kono bakasaru!"  
"Hey, he's still recovering." Gojyo stopped and stood up. "Here, eat something before we go." 

"Where're we going Ten-chan?"  
"Ten...chan?" Hakkai looked at him sarcastically and confused.  
"Hey saru, what are you talking about?"  
"I'm not a saru!"  
"Goku, hurry up and eat, let's go." Goku blinked a couple of times as he looked at Sanzo with sunlight from the window shining on his face. Goku's face lit up and recognized him (yes...recognized...).

"Konzen! You...cut your hair! It looks good! Doesn't make you look you look as old!" Surprisingly, Sanzo wasn't affected by the fact that he was just called old, but more to the fact at what Goku just called him.  
"What?"  
"What's the matter Konzen!?"  
"Goku...that's Sanzo." Hakkai kindly pointed out.  
"Umm...Konzen!" Hakkai looked at Gojyo and Gojyo at Goku.  
"Woi...did you lose your memory or something?"  
"No...I don't think so...did I do something wrong, Kenren?"  
"Kenren!?"  
  
== In Heaven ==  
  
"Kanzeon Bosatsu! He's moving!"  
"Oh, seeing him move like that, I can feel excitement tingling down my spine." Nataku's fingers were moving and so were the rest of his body. He stood up but felt a little dizzy at first. He looked over at Kanzeon Bosatsu and she stared smiling at him.  
"So, you're back."  
"Kan...ze...on..." He stared over at the man standing next to her. "Ji...rou...shin" He was alarmed, not knowing what to after seeing him move after so long. "Where...is he?" Kanzeon Bosatsu smiled at him, happy to see him awake and even happier to see something interesting happen after a while.  
"You know exactly where he is." Nataku went off and disappeared. "Its good to see that boy speak."  
"Where's he gone to?"  
"To look for a old heretic friend."

* * *

So?! So!? was it good? Review please!! if it aint good...i might not want to continue...


	3. Nataku Taishi

here we go, my third chapter, i hope you like it as much as i do. i took a lot of time to think up da big plot!! so keep reading to find out bout it!! and if i got any facts wrong....like dis and dis isnt dat or some'n some'n...say so please!

no, i dont own saiyuki/saiyuki gaiden...many thanks to Minekura-sensei!!

* * *

"Sanzo...what's going on?" Hakkai, Gojyo and Sanzo stood side-by-side staring at Goku from across the bed.  
"Hey, Ten-chan, Konzen, Ken-niichan...what's wrong?" Goku stared wide-eyed and innocently at them and they returned it with a confused, annoyed and worried faces.  
"Hey, Gojyo, where have we heard those names before?"  
"Dunno...have we heard them before? I don't remember."  
"It was Homura." Sanzo quietly said as he lit another cigarette.  
  
At the other side of the town, Nataku was walking slowly and absent-minded. Not wanting to cause any commotion, Nataku chose to wear normal clothing, a baggy, cream coloured collar shirt and dark jeans. He was walking continuously, yearning to see his old friend again. Outside an inn, he felt Goku's presence and went in.  
  
"I remember...he greeted us with, Kenren, Tenpou and Konzen. But who are they?"  
"I don't know what's going on, but we have to be leaving now. We'll sort this issue out on the way, I don't want to waste anymore time on this idiot."  
"Ne, Konzen! Where are we going?"  
"Ch..." Sanzo was about to proceed out and had his hand on the doorknob, but it opened itself from the outside by someone else. Nataku stepped in and smiled as he saw Goku alive and well on the bed opposite him. Goku looked at the stranger for a while then recalled almost instantly who he was.  
"Nataku!"  
"You...!" Goku got out of bed and ran up to Nataku and placed his hands on his shoulder, greeting him happily after so long.  
  
"Sanzo, did Goku say...Nataku? As in Nataku-taishi?"  
"Mm...I think he did..."  
"What's going on Sanzo? How does that baka know a fighting god?"  
"Do you think I know?!" A couple of Sanzo's veins were popping due to amount of continuous questions he didn't want to answer. The three guys just watched Goku as he got reacquainted with Nataku.  
  
"Nataku! I'm so glad to see you! But...I though you weren't allowed to see me?"  
"I don't care anymore. I've had a lot of time to think."  
"Ah! Nataku! I haven't told you my name yet!"  
"Mm...so? What is it?"  
"My name is Goku, Son Goku!"  
"Go...ku...nice name."  
"Isn't it? Konzen gave it to me!" Goku pointed to where Sanzo was standing he felt a little uncomfortable.  
  
"Sanzo...maybe we should discuss what to do in another room."  
"Sure..." Sanzo, Hakkai and Gojyo left Goku with Nataku and went to another room to straighten things out.  
"What are we going to do, Sanzo?"  
"Ch, I don't care. This is going to cause a lot of problems that don't concern me." Gojyo sat down on a chair and had a smoke, thinking things through.  
"Those names...they have to mean something. It wasn't just Homura that knew them, but I remember the Gods that I fought at Konran Tower were calling me 'Kenren Taishou'...I'm intrigued now. I want to know who this guy is."  
  
Then a bright light crept from under the door, it opened and Kanzeon Bosatsu entered accompanied by Jiroushin.  
"Well, well. I see that Sanzo-ikkou are in another situation that's going to disturb their westward journey."  
"You old hag! You were the one who wanted me to go west in the first place! Now what do you want?!"  
"Don't be so harsh Sanzo, it isn't good for your health."  
"Who are you to comment on my health?!"  
"I'm...well, never mind."  
"Excuse me, would you mind telling us what's going on?"  
  
"You are all in quite a lot of trouble now. Telling you the whole story would complicate things. But, I want you to realize that Nataku is the most wanted person in Heaven right now."  
  
== In Heaven (a few moments ago) ==  
  
"Kanzeon Bosatsu, God is calling for you."  
  
"I have heard that he is active again. Why did you not inform us of this?"  
"Oh, I didn't think it was important..." God smirked at Kanzeon and knew that she wasn't going to be much help.  
"Fine," God looked towards one of his subordinates, "do whatever it takes, I want my fighting god back."

* * *

so? was it good?? was it bad!?! Say so!! please review! it would mean a lot to me!! do you like how its going to far?!? review me so i gots inspiration to continue!!


	4. Orders

Yeah, its great to know people out there like my stuff. So here is chapter 4, more action is to come after this.  
  
No, saiyuki don't belong to me, but I am creating 'Kail' in this story and the 'Nekrens', I guess...they belong to me?

* * *

"You, you are Kanzeon Bosatsu aren't you? The goddess?"  
"Hey, Hakkai...have you forgotten me already? I saved your comrades and you just forget me like that? That hurts."  
"Sorry, but...can I ask you a question?"  
"Mm..."  
"Back then, you called Sanzo, Konzen...didn't you?" Kanzeon narrowed her eyes, she didn't want them to remember their past selves, it would complicate things too much for things to come.  
  
"Do you all know about Nataku Taishi?" Hakkai noticed that she didn't answer his question; he felt that there was more to come and that it was going to be big. "He was the fighting God before Homura. Since Homura's death, Heaven is without a killing puppet and they would do anything to get him back."  
"So what's going to happen? What are they going to do?"  
"From what I have heard, they are going to use full force. God has issued an order for every soldier they have to mobilize, ready to retrieve Nataku."  
  
"What does this have to do with us? I already have to go west you old hag! I am not doing anything else for you!"  
"Oh, Sanzo, who said this was for me? You're going to have to do this for Goku."  
"WHAT?!"  
"You heard me. It would be a shame for Goku to lose Nataku again; they have gone through too much pain. It hurts me to see them so helpless."  
  
"Nataku! How have you been?"  
"I am better now seeing you well."  
"Hey Nataku, I heard that me and everyone are going somewhere, do you want to come? Or...does your dad not allow it?"  
"Don't worry, I would like to join you very much."  
"I like your clothes! Where did you get them?"  
"From a friend. Where did you get yours?" Goku noticed that he was dressed differently, and that he didn't have his chains on. He felt different. He had freedom, with no weight holding him down anymore.  
  
== In Heaven (in present time) ==  
  
"Sir, the army will soon be ready to leave. Do you have any orders for me before I proceed?"  
"Kail, I want you and your best men to do a little mission before we attack."  
"Yes sir?"  
"Sanzo-ikkou are expected to be at Nataku's side, they will be a burden for the army. They will kill a lot of soldiers, and that will leave us with little strength to fight Nataku."  
"What makes you think Nataku won't defeat us even with every soldier?"  
"He has lost quite a bit of his strength over the years, it will take a long time for them to recover. So the earlier we attack him, the better chance we have to succeed."  
  
"So sir, you want me to kill Sanzo-ikkou?"  
"Yes. Bring only you best men, I believe they will be the Nerneks?"  
"Yes, they are a group of my most trusted and strongest fighters. The best of the best."  
"Good, you will need them to handle Sanzo-ikkou."  
"Consider them dead sir."  
  
== The Inn ==  
  
"Sanzo-ikkou, do your best. I'll be watching you."  
"What?! You old hag! Why is this my responsibility?!"  
"Because I say so." Sanzo was really pissed of and before he knew it, Kanzeon Bosatsu was gone.  
  
Kanzeon sat back in her chair and looked down upon Sanzo.  
'Konzen, you are the sun to that kid. That's why you have to do this. The fact that you have to fight Heaven is inevitable; they deserve what's coming to them after what they did to you and Goku. This fight is going to be hard, but it wouldn't be interesting if it wasn't.'  
  
"So, are we going to have to fight off Heaven's army for that baka and his friend?"  
"I'm afraid so Gojyo, but I don't know why we are involved in this. Sanzo, what are we going to do?"  
"Ch, that saru. Always causing so much trouble."

* * *

Oh yeah...there goes another chapter!!! Hoped you liked it!! Tell me so! Coz I really like it wen I'm reviewed! It gives me the INSPIRATION!! So give me some ok?? I need it for da next chapter!!" also, if people out there want sanzo-ikkou to find out bout their past? I'll find a way to fit that in!! no worries!!


	5. The Nerneks

Muahahaha!! I've completed chapter 5!! This one is longer than the others, but should be as good. Thank you for reading my stuff!

* * *

Sanzo, Gojyo and Hakkai went to join Nataku and Goku in the other room. They realized what close friends they were and how much they mean to each other. Sanzo-ikkou and now Nataku went to eat at the restaurant downstairs. Luckily for Sanzo, he didn't eat as violently as Goku and Gojyo did, but slowly and calmly.  
  
"What's the matter, Nataku Taishi, you seem a little pale..."  
"There is no need to call me Taishi, Nataku will do. I don't intend to go back to that title."  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you...but, you're hardly eating anything."  
"I just don't happen to have much of an appetite like Goku."  
"I guess you're right." Hakkai smiled at him, but at the back of his mind, he felt that Nataku had sadness in him that hasn't recovered.  
  
"HEY! Ken-niichan!! That's my spring roll!"  
"Ken-niichan?! What's the matter with you!"  
"Nothing! Just that you took my food! AH!! You finished the fried rice!"  
"URUSAI!!" Sanzo hit them both with a fan and they calmed down for a minute, but before he knew it they were getting at it again.  
  
"Hey Goku," Goku looked at Nataku who was sitting quietly beside him, "here." Nataku threw a peach at him; he caught it and sat down quietly eating it.  
"How did you do that?" Gojyo looked at Nataku and felt an unfamiliar connection with him as Nataku stared blandly at him.  
"So I guess you all have had a run in with Kanzeon."  
"Mm, do you know what's going on?" Hakkai was concerned for him, being so young and in so much trouble. He couldn't believe such a small boy subdued Gyumao all by himself.  
"Sorry for bringing my problems upon you, I didn't intend to cause you any trouble. If I know Heaven well enough, they are sending all their soldiers to come and get me. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to come and meet Goku so soon."  
"Don't worry about it, I'm sure we couldn't have avoided this even if we tried."

"Woi, Hakkai..."  
"Sanzo...I know you don't want to do this, but it seems that we have to."  
"Who said? There is no way I'm listening to that old woman again, it was bad enough she wanted me to bring you and the two idiots along on this trip."  
"Woi Sanzo! Who are you calling an idiot?"  
"Who do you think? Or can't your thick skull process that?"  
"Why you corrupt monk!"  
  
"AHHH!!" A young woman came screaming in with a few other people. "Help! They're going to kill my child! They said that they demand to see Sanzo-ikkou! Does anyone know who they are?!?! Save my little girl!" Sanzo- ikkou stood up but Goku was still sat down, not sure who the woman was referring to.  
  
"Seriously? Can't we just have a few moments peace anymore?"  
"Ah, I haven't even finished my drink."  
"Woi baka! Don't just sit there!"  
"What's going on? Where are you going?" Gojyo couldn't take it anymore, Goku was being so pathetically innocent and he couldn't stand it. He held Goku's shirt and dragged him out to see what was going on, with Nataku quietly following behind.  
  
"Sanzo-ikkou! Come out come out!" It was Kail, dressed only in a dark trench coat and pants, showing his muscular upper body. He saw Sanzo come out of the restaurant and the others behind him, he let go of the girl and stood in the middle of the town square that the townspeople had abandoned.  
  
"Who are you? What do you want?" Sanzo raised his gun at Kail and shot him, but it had no effect, as Kail was a god.  
"You are to die today, you and your friends."  
"Who ever said these were my friends?"  
"Hm...well it doesn't matter. The Nerneks and I will lead you to your demise." Around Kail, three men came, they were all dressed in black, though with a rough badass style.  
"Ah, what a nice greeting." Gojyo stepped up next to Sanzo, ready to fight against them.  
"And it will be your last." Kail ran straight on towards Gojyo and gave him a punch that sent him slamming against a brick wall.  
"Fighting dirty are we?"  
"Why? Do you have complaints?"  
"Not one." Gojyo smirked and head butted him and they began to fight.  
  
The rest of the Nerneks had gone against one of Sanzo-ikkou. A long, green haired man wearing an unbuttoned shirt threw discs at Hakkai, which he found hard to avoid. Two of the other Nerneks, one with brown spiky hair and the other with silver hair were about to attack Sanzo with their staffs, but Goku rushed to block them. He struggled but pushed them away and went into a fighting stance, waiting for them to attack again.

Sanzo looked back and saw Nataku watching them fight but not doing anything at all, it annoyed Sanzo but he didn't care enough to do anything about it. Goku fought hard against the Gods, continuously dodging their hard punches and doing his best to hit them. Hakkai was forced to run around as the disks that were thrown at him were able to detect his movements and follow him, and Gojyo was enjoying himself fighting the leader, even though he was already really beaten up.  
  
"Just give up already, let me kill you quickly so you won't feel any pain."  
"How thoughtful of you..." Gojyo fell to the ground and leaned back against a wall, holding his bruised arm. "But, I don't intend to die today." Gojyo stood up and punched Kail in his stomach with all his remaining energy. Kail coughed up blood, but wiped it away like it was nothing.  
"Your fighting style, it seems very familiar. Dirty, rough, anonymous. It reminds me of someone."  
"Oh really? I'd love to stay and chat to find out, but I don't want the guy who wants me dead to be just walking around." Gojyo kicked Kail at his side and he got pushed away. Kail leaned on a piece of stone and watched Gojyo as he was coming up to hit him again.

Then out of nowhere, Goku had hit the silver haired man that he was fighting and flung him towards Gojyo. The guy turned and started to attack Gojyo instead but Gojyo kneed him in his stomach, which made the guy groan in pain. Kail saw it all, and then recognized the fighting style, the speed and the strength. It was all too similar. He looked closely at Gojyo's face and his eyes widened. Too many things were alike; all of Gojyo's features had resembled someone he knew.  
  
Kail stood up with one hand holding his stomach and he was raising the other, giving a sign for his men to halt. The three gathered behind Kail and wondered why he had ordered them to stop.  
"Fei, who do you think he is?" Fei, the long green haired one, stared at Gojyo and couldn't believe what he saw.  
"No way..." Kail smiled at Fei's surprised expression. Goku, Sanzo and Hakkai stood behind Gojyo and waited.  
"I Kail, give you our greatest apology. We ask gratefully for your forgiveness taishou." Then the men behind Kail bent down on one knee with their heads down, and then soon Kail did so as well. "We have betrayed you, Kenren Taishou."

* * *

So? How was it?? Good yeah?? I hope I did the battle scene ok...well! Keep reviewing me!! Coz every time I get reviewed its like....'oh! a review!' then this this this, and this this this was great!! I really like your story! And this this this this. And I'm like 'woah! Dats cool...dey like my stuff! Oh yeah!! Lets write da next one!!' So...please review? It'll help me out a lot! 


	6. Allies And An Enemy

Here's the next chapter...sorry it took so long! Yeah man...thanks a bunch for your reviews!! Dey r wicked like and inspiring!! This chapter doesn't make much progress in the main plot, but something does happen, sorry if you find this chapter a bit of a bore...but I promise da next one will be...SUGOI!!!

* * *

"Kenren...Taishou?!" Gojyo didn't know how to react when he saw the Nerneks, Gods, down on their knees before him. Kail stood up and presented Gojyo with a silver, winged skull pendant.  
"Sorry Taishou, we thought you were dead."  
"Dead?! What's going on? My name is Gojyo! Sha Gojyo! Got it? I don't know who this Kenren guy is but it isn't me!" Goku looked at Gojyo and stared, confused.  
"What do you mean Ken-niichan?"  
"Urusai kono bakasaru! I'm Gojyo!"  
  
Hakkai and Sanzo were silently watching this mess and Sanzo was getting angry at how annoying they were being. Nataku was standing at the door of the inn they were just at, behind him Kanzeon Bosatsu put her hand on his shoulder and whispered into his ears.  
"Tell him, but only Gojyo...not the rest. Not yet." Nataku looked back but she was already gone.  
  
"Are you trying to say I'm your Taishou?" Gojyo had calmed down and looked crossed armed at Kail and the rest of the Nerneks, who were still kneeling.  
"Are you ok? Don't tell me you've forgotten us Kenren!" Kail slapped his back and laughed jokingly, like they were friends (which they are). "And you grew and dyed your hair, umm...looks good, but really different to what it used to look like."  
"What?! Seriously...what's going on?!"  
  
"You're a God, Gojyo" Nataku stepped in to the conversation and looked at Kail, then at Gojyo. "Well, at least you were."  
"What are you getting at?"  
"Gojyo, you are the reincarnation of Kenren Taishou, of Heaven's western army. These are your most trusted men."  
"So you're saying that I was a God?"  
"Mm..."  
"Nataku Taishi! What are you saying? This is not Kenren?"  
"Not exactly, but most of his traits are in Gojyo, his speed, strength, looks...that's why you recognized him."  
  
"Yeah, so don't bother calling me Taishou, coz I'm not him." The Nerneks behind Kail stood up and Fei stepped forward.  
"It doesn't matter if you go under a different name or have a different life, you still have the soul of our Kenren Taishou and we shall forever be loyal. Kail, do you remember how the Nerneks formed?"  
"Fei..." Kail looked at him and knew what he had meant, and wished that he had the same loyalty and faith towards their commander like he did.  
"We rebelled against the new taishou, and formed the Nerneks in memory of you. It is a bit obvious, Nernek backwards is Kenren."  
"Then it is settled, we the Nerneks are back under the leadership under our Ken-...Gojyo...Sha Gojyo."  
  
The Nerneks smiled and so did Gojyo, but nervously. Kail looked over to Nataku and saw him with eyes that hid a troubled mind.  
"Nataku Taishi, why are you here on Earth?"  
"Running away from a prison."  
"You do know Heaven is coming after you?"  
"Yes, I do. That's why I have to leave."  
"Nataku!! Where are you going?! You just got here, and I haven't seen you in such a long time!"  
"Sorry Goku, but I don't want to draw Heaven towards you."  
"Nataku Taishi, its too late if you intend to let them walk free, the general had sent the Nerneks and I to kill off Sanzo-ikkou. When words get out that we have changed sides, they will surely send another assassin."  
  
"When will the army be ready?"  
"They are, all they wait for is the order."  
  
== In Heaven ==  
  
"So, they have decided to die. I can deal with that." Behind the general an assassin in a white trench coat with a cloth that had covered his mouth, hid behind trees. "Go kill Sanzo-ikkou." In a quick, unnoticeable movement, the assassin had left, leaving the general smirking.

* * *

Yeah, thanks again for reading my stuff, thank you 'ethereal-tenshi' and 'kazuha' for always reviewing me!! Teehee!! =P. repaying for such a simple, eventless chapter, I have made two chapters at one go, so...READ DA NEXT ONE!! MUAHAHAHA!!!


	7. Shine Of A Sword

Welcome welcome to my next chapter, sorry but previous one, it seemed a little slow moving...but here it is, da next one. I said there would be action and there is!! Don't mess with my imagination! Arigatou minekura- sensei!

* * *

On a huge, round table sat Sanzo-ikkou, Nataku and the Nerneks. They were eating festively and to their hearts content to make themselves feel better about what was going to come. Sanzo-ikkou had to fight against Gods, they had succeeded before, but weren't sure if they were going to again with the numbers that they were going to face this time.  
Kail was telling stories to Kenren of the old days, where they had fought battles together. Gojyo couldn't believe it, he was a God, and a taishou...he took in everything that Kail and the rest of the men were describing, rediscovering his past life.  
  
Goku was confused though, for his mind was reborn into the time where things were still beautiful, where Konzen, Tenpou and Kenren were all happy together. He didn't understand why things had changed so much and it was hurting him.  
"Don't worry Goku..." Nataku looked at him and smiled the way he used to, innocently and glad to have a friend like Goku. Goku smiled back and ate merrily.  
"Nataku, why is Heaven after you?"  
"Because I got God angry again." Nataku laughed and so did Goku. Their friendship was tender and pure and Sanzo could see that, and somehow he knew he had to do something about keeping that friendship safe, not only from Kanzeon Bosatsu's order, but by a deeper conscience.  
  
Hakkai stood up and went outside to check up on Hakuryu, as the restaurant didn't allow pets.  
"Sorry, Hakuryu...but I brought you something." As Hakuryu was eating, Hakkai sensed something lurking around him. Hakkai felt enclosed and stood in a fighting stance, ready. Out of the alley, came the assassin sent from Heaven. Though his angelic clothing didn't exactly express his violent personality.  
The assassin grinned and summoned a slender sharp, double-edged sword. Carefully wrapping his hands around his sword, he stood in a stance about to attack. Then Hakkai charged up an energy ball as fast as he could and threw it at the assassin.  
  
Hakkai's attack created a loud blast and the whole of Sanzo-ikkou heard it and so did the Nerneks. They ran outside and saw rubble all over the place caused by Hakkai missing his target.  
"Hakkai! What's going on?"  
"Someone's here!" Gojyo summoned his shakujou and Sanzo took out his gun. From the roof of the building opposite the restaurant, the assassin watched Sanzo-ikkou. Moonlight reflected off his sword and Sanzo saw it, he shot at him but it had no effect.  
"Ch, another God."  
  
The assassin jumped down and was about to strike Goku, but Nataku rushed in front of him and held onto the sword.  
"Nataku...Taishi...get out of my way." He kicked Nataku and he was flung away, landing on his side. Goku ran to him to see if he was ok.  
"Who are you?! Why are you doing this?"  
  
The assassin smirked and slashed his sword at the nearest person, which was Sanzo. Sanzo was injured with a long, deep slash down his arm, luckily not hitting anything vital.  
"KONZEN!" Goku, still with the weak Nataku on his lap watched as Sanzo kneeled down and held onto his bleeding arm tightly. Hakkai came up behind him and shielded him from the assassin's next attack, Gojyo soon came in and avoided his slash and was able to get in an upper punch to his chin. The assassin seemed angered and punched Gojyo back in his stomach and then following it with a slash across his body. Gojyo staggered backwards groaning in pain and then the Nerneks stepped up.  
  
All of them stood in a ready position and Fei was the first to attack. He threw his discs but the assassin countered all of them, sending them flying back and hitting Fei and Kail, the discs buried deep into them. As they bled, the other two summoned magic through their staffs and tried to hit the assassin, but it was of no use, his sword was able to deflect them. As the light blinded the two, the assassin ran in and attacked them, flinging them far back against the wall.  
  
"Do you all not understand? I am...undefeatable." Hakkai scorned his words and released his energy, which the assassin didn't get affected by. The assassin swung his sword at Hakkai, which he pulled back from, but wasn't, in turn, able to avoid his kick to Hakkai's stomach. Hakkai fell to the floor and grasped his stomach, where his old wounds were. Goku was still there, watching everyone falling. He stood up, walking away from Nataku and wanting to face the assassin.  
"I don't know who you are, why you are doing this, but you have hurt my friends. This is WRONG!" As Goku walked up to the assassin, his little speech sparked up some spirit in the rest, soon everyone was getting up slowly to face the assassin.  
  
The assassin readied his sword waiting for Goku. As Goku got close enough, he swung his sword; Goku evaded it and stopped the sword in its motion in his hand. Then with the other he screamed and punched the assassin's sword with all his might. The sword broke into two and assassin stood wide-eyed.  
  
"No way..." Goku smiled at him and then punched him in the face continuously, beating him down. The assassin wiped away blood from his mouth and smirked as he stood up effortlessly.  
"You think you've won?" The assassin grasped Goku's neck and raised him. "Let me give you advice...you think too much." He threw him high and far, but Goku landed on his feet. The assassin began to chant and form huge flames from his hands. Seven rays of fire came from his hands and hit each person. His eyes widened making his face look cruel and merciless. They all groaned and screamed in pain as the assassin laughed.  
"Is this the feared Sanzo-ikkou? What's so special about you that makes Heaven fear you so? This is a waste of my time!"

* * *

ooooh yeah! There ya go...a cliffhanger!! Waz gonna happen?!? Dunnoo!!! MUAHAHA!!! Gotsta wait for the next one!! Keep reviewing me my friends, lemme know how i am doing. Iz da story doing good for you?! Well let me know! 


	8. Tears

Sorry everyone that it took so long! I've been going through some school problems at da moment and so I was too angry to write anything...but I'm alright now!

* * *

Everyone was screaming in pain, the rays of fire that the assassin was hitting them brutally. Their clothes were burning too, leaving their bare skin exposed to the heat. In the midst of the chaos, Nataku fell into a deep concentration. He clenched his teeth to hold in the pain as he gathered his strength. Then suddenly, he broke out of his silence with a loud, intense yell and ran through the fire towards the assassin. Nataku head butted the assassin in his stomach, pushing him of balance.  
  
His rays of fire were disrupted, but he still had a hold of Sanzo and Gojyo. Goku, Hakkai and the Nerneks dropped to the floor, after being burnt violently; they had lost a lot of strength trying to keep themselves alive. Though they were quick to recover. As soon as Goku could stand, he ran with all the strength he had towards Sanzo, pushing him away from the fire. Hakkai made an energy shield that blocked off the rays at Gojyo, and also protecting everyone else.  
  
The assassin stopped his rays feeling a little disappointed.  
"It would have been fun to watch you all burn, but it had to turn out like this." The assassin could see the fighting spirit that was raging in everyone's eyes, he knew that they were serious now and didn't want to risk it. He closed his eyes and sighed, "well...its never fair fighting eight people by myself. Consider yourselves lucky, but we _will_ meet again."  
  
As he transported himself away, Goku fell to his knees.  
"Ah...I'm so hungry!" Gojyo and Hakkai looked at him and managed to smile even though their skin was stinging with burns. Nataku stood up, but found it hard to stay balanced after the blow he gave the assassin. "Nataku...are you ok?"  
"Don't worry Goku, this is nothing." In fact it wasn't. Nataku had a concussion, and his eye was bleeding. He had only gained a little strength; he hadn't fully recovered after his awakening, it was dangerous for him to use too much power, as his body couldn't handle it all.

* * *

The image of the assassin smirking was burned into the back of Goku's head, and his eerie laugh wouldn't stop. Goku couldn't sleep at all. He lay in bed on his side, hugging his pillow hard as he looked over to Nataku who was sleeping with bandages covering his body, stained with blood. Sanzo was on a separate bed on the other side of Goku, he couldn't sleep knowing that Goku was still awake.  
Goku got out of bed and walked out to the balcony, sat down on the floor and hugged his knees as he looked out to the night sky.  
"Ch..." Sanzo couldn't take it anymore; he got out of bed too and leaned on the side of the doorway.  
  
"Konzen...what's going on? I have this huge gap in me and I feel so alone." "Why do you call me Konzen?"  
"Huh? What do you mean?"  
"That's not my name."  
"I don't understand...none of this makes any sense! Why do things have to be so hard?!" Tears fell down Goku's cheek and he hid his face, as he didn't want to show Sanzo.  
"I don't understand either, it might be hard but just deal with it."  
"Why have things changed so much? Before, we were fine...we lived happily together with kenii-chan...and Ten-chan...and Nataku was so cheerful...what happened?" Sanzo walked up to him, kneed down and placed his hand on Goku's head.  
  
"Baka, don't think to much, its too complicated for a simple minded saru like you." Sanzo expected him to argue against that, but he didn't. Goku still had his face buried in his arms. Sanzo didn't care enough to stay with him, he walked slowly back to the room but then saw Nataku standing in front of him. "Maybe you can do something about it." He walked out to see Goku crouched in a small ball on the floor and knew what he meant.  
  
"Can't you sleep?" No response. "Goku...you need to get some rest, we had a hard battle today and he could be coming back anytime soon."  
"But..."  
"What?"  
"Why...why do we have to fight so much?!" Nataku sat next to him and hugged him with one arm then threw him a peach.  
"Goku...." Goku stopped crying and looked up at Nataku as he ate the peach. "Goku...it's been 500 years since we have last seen each other."  
"Huh?" "You were caged in the mountain for years, but someone called Genjo Sanzo freed you. That man is him." Nataku pointed towards Sanzo who was finally sleeping.  
"W...wha...?"  
"Goku, before you were caged...something happened...and Heaven sealed your memories." Nataku stopped for a moment and smiled. "Ah, this is going to be so hard to explain..."  
"I don't get it..." Goku looked really confused and innocent and Nataku couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Goku, you're missing a big part of your memory. When all this is done, we'll find a way to set things straight again. So I'm asking you to deal with this for a little longer ok?" Goku looked at Nataku who had the moon shining in his golden eyes. He wiped away his tears, nodded and smiled feeling better. "Goku, the fight coming up is going to be big, you need to be prepared for it."  
"What about you? You used to be so strong, what happened?"  
"Don't worry about me, just fight for yourself and your memories, they've been tampered with enough."  
"Mm..." Goku started to tear again, he tried wiping them away but they wouldn't stop falling. "Why am I crying so much? I can't stop...I feel so..."  
"Goku...you want things back to how they were right?" Goku nodded and listened to him. "Then don't give up until they are." Goku looked up wide-eyed at Nataku, he was determined to make it happen, no matter what.  
  
== In Heaven ==  
  
"You disappoint me..."  
"It doesn't matter, I'll make up for it in the attack. I'll fight with the army."  
"Hmm...don't let me down again, or you'll have to face the consequences."  
"Don't underestimate me."  
"Well I overestimated you last time, I'm wondering if you can succeed at all." The assassin scorned the commander and left. Soon two soldiers from the army came up to the commander.  
"Is the plan proceeding as usual?"  
"Yes, tomorrow evening we attack, full force and without mercy, but remember! I want Nataku Taishi alive!"

* * *

I hope that was good enough, if you think im slipping please say so and review me so then I know that im gonna hafta work harder. If im doing fine, then I know I aint disappointing you all! Arigatou, minna! Hey, could I ask a favor from you all to help me write a better summary...coz looking at it, it sucks --


	9. Of Flashes And Of War

I know the last one really sucked...too mellow...even i dont like it! nvm...Here you go, chapter 9 completed, I did it pretty fast as well...

* * *

Early morning, Sanzo wakes up annoyed by continuous yelling made outside. He sits up on his bed with a headache, and feeling worse when Goku was nowhere to be found to get him some painkillers. He got up and looked outside and saw Goku training with Nataku.  
  
Downstairs, Hakkai and Gojyo were being served breakfast peacefully for a change without Goku there to hog the food.  
"Woi, Hakkai...do we have any painkillers?"  
"Ah, do you have a headache too?" Sanzo looked at Hakkai suspiciously, wondering if he there was something more going on.  
"Here," Gojyo handed over some pills to Sanzo as he sat down, "there aren't a lot left, Hakkai took too much at one go. Is there something going around or something?"  
"I don't know, maybe it was from the attacks last night."  
  
"Where are the Nerneks?" Sanzo, completely ignoring his condition, lit a cigarette.  
"They were nice enough to do the shopping, and Fei said he wanted to do work." Gojyo felt proud, being in command of a group of Gods, and that they weren't the stupid type that would die for him.  
  
"How long have Goku and Nataku been training?"  
"Since they woke up, they haven't even had any breakfast yet."  
"So that's how he solved it."  
"Huh?"  
"Nothing."  
  
Out of nowhere, Fei burst into the inn sweating with a shocked expression.  
"Wh-where...where is..."  
"Fei! Slow down, what's wrong?" Gojyo poured a glass of tea for Fei and he sat down trying to catch his breath.  
"I went...to Heaven for a while to keep an eye on them and the army. I found out that they are-"  
  
"Goku!" Goku was hitting Nataku with continuous punches and kicks and they were becoming harder, faster and Nataku couldn't keep up. "GOKU! STOP!"  
"Ack..." Goku stopped and snapped out of his concentration like he was under a trance. "Gomei...I don't know what happened..."  
"Maybe we should stop, we've been working since daybreak."  
"Mmm..."  
"How about some breakfast?" Goku's eyes lit instantly and grabbed Nataku's hand and ran towards the inn's entrance.  
  
"They're attacking tonight?! I still have my burns from yesterday! How inconsiderate..."  
"What's going on Gojyo?" Goku and Nataku joined the table and soon devoured everything in sight.  
"Heaven's army is attacking tonight." At that moment, the rest of the Nerneks came back and heard what Gojyo just said.  
"Well, it's just like Heaven to attack when we are like this."  
  
Suddenly, Sanzo stood up and knocked the table as he held his head in agony.  
"AARGHH!!!"  
"Sanzo?!" Everyone stood clear of Sanzo as he experienced a fit, then fell to his knees as he lost his energy. Sanzo saw a series of flashes of cherry blossoms falling, and a male figure in front of him, with similar hair to his. The images went by so fast and weren't clear enough for Sanzo to make sense of them.  
"Wha-...who...?"  
  
"Sanzo, are you ok?" Hakkai helped get him back on his feet and sit him down on a chair. "What happened?"  
"I don't know, all of a sudden my head tensed up and it felt like my brain was burning."  
"Let me get you some water." Hakkai went to the kitchen as the others cleaned up the fallen table.  
"AH Konzen! Look at what you did to the food!"  
"Urusai!" Sanzo hit him with his fan and Nataku couldn't help but burst out laughing. Then they heard glass breaking from the kitchen, Gojyo ran in and saw Hakkai going through the same fit that Sanzo did.  
"Woi Hakkai!"  
  
"AAARGGGHH!!" Hakkai's hand was bleeding from squeezing a glass too hard and in turn breaking it. Gojyo relaxed him and brought him out. Hakkai was calmer but was still in a state of shock. He saw flashes too, he saw a library, and on the floor sat a man surrounded by stacks of books and he was able to see a smile on the man's face. "Wha-...?"  
  
They all sat on the table and stared at Sanzo and Hakkai.  
"Stop looking at me." Sanzo was annoyed and lit a cigarette.  
"What happened?" "It was the same, just how Sanzo described it, my head tensed and it burned..." Hakkai bandaged his hand and then a waitress came out and handed a new pack of painkillers to Gojyo.  
"Thanks hun."  
  
"Hakkai, do you need to lie down?"  
"No, I'm fine..." Gojyo was worried, how were they going to fight with Sanzo and Hakkai in this state? Sanzo put down his cup violently on the table, catching everyone's attention. His eyes lost their shine and were an empty violet colour.  
"Why do...I have to take care of him...? The sun?" Then he snapped out of it and looked around at everyone who was staring at him concerned and scared.  
"What?!"  
"Eh?" Goku's eyebrow twitched and sweat dropped from everyone's heads.  
"Losers..." Sanzo stood up and went outside for a smoke not knowing what that was all about.  
  
Gojyo stood and made an announcement.  
"Everyone, get yourself prepared for tonight, get your rest, eat heartily, do whatever. It's going to be hard." Gojyo was about to proceed outside when Kail ran up behind him.  
"You're going out for a drink aren't you?"  
"Yeah..."  
"My treat." Gojyo smiled and leaned his arm on Kail's shoulder.  
  
Fei looked at the others left behind and smirked as he took out a deck of cards from his pocket.  
"Anyone for a game?"  
  
== That Night ==  
  
Sanzo-ikkou and the Nerneks gathered at the inn, they sat on the table and raised their glasses.  
  
"Let's give them what they deserve." Goku was serious now, all revved up for the battle.  
  
They felt the ground shake, the other customers in the inn were alarmed and began to scream a little.  
"They're finally here." All of them proceeded out and faced the empty desert at the outskirts of the town. There they were, Heaven's army. At the front stood the assassin now wearing red, making him stand out from the plain white clothing the army had.  
  
"Ch..." Sanzo was angry as he didn't have much to do, he couldn't protect himself properly as his gun wouldn't work. He lit a cigarette and let the others walk on ahead. Now with nothing but desert separating them and the moon as their only source of light, the battle was about to begin.  
  
"Hey, Kail, doesn't the army look a little small?" The brown haired Nernek, Jiro questioned.  
"They do...what does he have planned?"  
  
"They're pining us..." Goku looked at Hakkai and saw that his eyes turned into an empty green colour just like Sanzo. "They have put half of the army on this side and the other side is behind us." Then Hakkai snapped out of it and looked around like he was lost in thought. "What happened?"  
  
"That tone of voice..." Fei looked over to Kail.  
"Its Tenpou, Tenpou Gensui."  
"Who's that?" Gojyo questioned.  
"We'll explain later."  
  
Sanzo looked to the other side and saw the other half of the army, they were getting closer.  
  
"That stupid woman."

* * *

How was it? P/s...Sanzo's referring to Kanzeon Bosatsu at the end...please keep reviewing me coz its great to get reviewed! and if it sucks, i wanna know! coz den i can get angry den make da next one BETTER THAN BETTER THAN BETTER!!


	10. The War Begins

Hello minna-san! I'm back! I'm going to work harder for the beginning of the end of this fanfiction and I look forward to your comments...  
  
Well, enjoy!

* * *

"They're coming..."  
  
Everyone created a circle surrounding Sanzo, protecting him. Sanzo felt like he was being humiliated, but he was too nervous about the situation to do anything about it. The army enclosed them and as they were just a few meters away, the Nerneks, Gojyo, Hakkai, Nataku and Goku ran head on to fight for their lives.  
  
They couldn't pace themselves, the soldiers kept attacking, continuously one after the other. They barraged them from the front, from the back and even from above. Sanzo-ikkou was used to fighting countless amounts of everyday demons, but soldiers from Heaven were nowhere near ordinary.  
  
"Woi Hakkai! This is tougher than I thought! Why won't they just die?!"  
  
"Gojyo...these are trained soldiers...from Heaven...it's going to take more than one blow to kill them this time."  
  
Hakkai let out a small laugh for the moment pretending that things were okay, but he couldn't divert his attention from the fight at all, worried that he might suffer unnecessary attacks.  
  
"How much more of this shit are we going to have to face?!"  
  
Gojyo jumped on top of one of the soldiers and cleared his way by lashing his Jakujou around him. As Gojyo flew up, he scorned at the sight he saw. The army stretched to cover the desert as far as he could see; he looked back at the others and saw that the soldiers were squashing the group together. Outnumbering and overpowering them.  
  
"Damn these idiots..."

=============================

"Nataku! Are you okay?!"  
  
"Mm...Goku!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't worry about me! Take care of yourself!"  
  
A soldier with blades from his knuckles scarred Goku's back.  
  
"AARRRGGGHHH!!!"  
  
"Goku!" Nataku pushed Goku aside and stabbed the soldier with his spear and then kicked him away.  
  
"Goku get up!"   
  
Nataku grabbed onto his arm and pulled him up, but then a soldier elbowed him at his temples, making him faint, and then kicked his side, causing him to fall and slide far away from Goku.  
  
"Nataku!"  
  
Goku jumped up and hit every soldier near with his Nyoibou. He ran towards Nataku striking all in his way. Though, Goku had kept his eye on Nataku the whole time, not giving full attention to the danger around him. Taking this to his advantage, a soldier was able to catch on to Goku's Nyoibou and then slash across his torso with his sword.  
  
"You bastard!" he yelled as he looked at the wound bleed.  
  
Goku ignored the pain and threw the soldier against his comrades and continued towards Nataku.

=============================

"Aarrgghh!!"  
  
"Hakkai!"  
  
"I'm fine..."  
  
Hakkai got hit by the blunt end of a spear at the exact spot where his old wounds were. The pain buried deep into him, weakening his energy shield protecting Sanzo.  
  
Sanzo, not wanting to seem completely helpless, picked up a dropped spear and thrust it straight through all those who came close to him.  
  
"Kail! I need hel-..." before he could finish, Gojyo was being dog-piled by all the soldiers attacking him. After being scratched by several spears under the pile, Gojyo managed to sum up strength and break through and hack every soldier persistently until they fell in defeat.  
  
Everyone was getting weaker. Nataku was reaching his limit and his body felt numb. Goku suffered deep wounds across his entire body.  
  
Hakkai and Sanzo were forced into defense as they kept on pushing and pushing around them, and the Nerneks we struggling with the numbers and having to look out for the assassin, who was part watching, and waiting for his chance to strike.  
  
Though, their will to live kept all of them going, kept all of them fighting as much as they could. Goku was reaching closer towards Nataku, but Nataku had his strength drained and his body frail, even his mind was too clouded with pain to see. The soldiers took hold of his arms and were ready to carry him away to their commander, but then Fei threw his discs at them, leaving Nataku free. Goku lunged into the crowd around Nataku and fought to protect him.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll get you out of this!"  
  
Goku's golden eyes gleamed and he fought the soldiers harder and faster, but a small blow on his back caused the previous wound to run pain throughout Goku's body and he fell forwards in agony.  
  
"Goku...hang...hang in there..."  
  
Nataku tried to get up, but he had pushed his limits too far where he couldn't even move his legs.  
  
"Go...ku..."  
  
Goku looked up and saw a soldier grabbing his hair and pulling him up.  
  
"No! Let him go!"  
  
All Goku heard were laughs and screams, he was too weak to get up and soldiers around him were abusing him however they could, taking pleasure out of beating him up.  
  
Goku looked over to everyone else. Gojyo was still fighting strong, but then a sword stuck right into his shoulder and he fell to the ground, clenching his teeth to suppress the pain. The Nerneks were badly injured and could barely throw a decent punch, soon falling to the ground with a great loss of strength. Then Goku finally looked over at Sanzo and Hakkai.  
  
They were both covered in cuts and bruises. Hakkai was able to keep it together and create a strong enough shield around them, and there was Sanzo, kneeling down to catch his breath, with bright red blood flowing down and staining his robes.  
  
"Minna..."  
  
Goku felt a rage buried deep inside of him arise. Due to the amount of pain that he had endured, he wasn't able to keep it back.  
  
With all the anger, all the suffering inside of Goku, he clenched his fists and let out a painful scream that tore through the chaos of the battle. Tears ran down Goku's dirty cheeks as he let out everything inside of him...everything.  
  
Sanzo's eyes widened as he watched Goku.  
  
"Bakasaru..."  
  
Goku's outburst shocked the soldiers and they stepped away, from a distance they watched Goku's limiter break into several pieces and Goku changing into his true, deadly form.  
  
Seiten Taisei...Son Goku.  
  
== In Heaven ==  
  
"Commander, everything is going as planned."  
  
"I know...retreat the soldiers now and take Nataku, let Son Goku take care of the others."  
  
== Sanzo-ikkou ==  
  
"Goku..."  
  
Seiten Taisei, Son Goku stood there with his long hair covering his malicious face. Then suddenly, catching everyone by surprise Goku cocked his head up and ran into a soldier and tore him to pieces. His screams before death created a cold atmosphere around everyone and they were too shocked to move.  
  
"Everyone! Take Nataku and retreat!" the assassin called out and then waved goodbye to the fallen 'heroes' as he disappeared.  
  
20 soldiers crowded around Nataku and grabbed him, making sure he wouldn't get away. Goku killed as many soldiers as he could before they all left, leaving the injured Sanzo-ikkou and Nerneks with Goku.

* * *

There you have it, I hope it was ok...--;;;; the next chapter will be up ASAP.


	11. Rage

Here is the next chapter, previously, Sanzo-ikkou and the Nerneks were sadly beaten by Heaven's army and...yes, Nataku is gone...and you're going to have to wait to see what happens to him... Now they are left to face Goku's demon side.

* * *

The heretic Seiten Taisei, Son Goku stared at all of them pitifully and maliciously, grinning at everyone as he saw how weak and helpless they were.

"Ahaha...Sanzo...what are we going to do now?" Hakkai grasped his stomach as he tried his best to stand up straight.

"Don't ask me..." Sanzo look out a cigarette and lit it, "this is not my problem."

"What do you mean it's not your problem?! He's going to kill all of us!" Gojyo screamed, far away from Sanzo.

"So? I prefer all of you dead anyway. He'd be doing me a favour."

"He's going to get you too you idiot!"

"Let him try!"

"Teme!"

"That's enough you two, this is not doing any good for the situation right now..."

Goku began to growl and bare his sharp teeth; he clenched his fists and disappeared.

"Where is he?!" Fei took out his disks and prepared to attack.

"Fei! What are you doing?! It's Goku!"

"I'm not going to kill him Kail!"

Goku appeared behind Fei and punched his back several times; making him fall, cough out blood and faint. Kail bent down to see if he was okay, but then Goku kicked his side that flung him far against Jiro and Rae.

Goku then jumped up to kick Gojyo, but he had barely blocked it with his Jakujou. Struggling to hold it with his badly wounded shoulder, Goku pulled his leg back and kicked Gojyo's wound.

"Bakasaru..." Gojyo fell to his knees and looked with disgust at his messed up shoulder. Goku smiled at his pain and punched his chest, Gojyo fell and Goku stepped on his injured shoulder.

Goku's head turned to face Hakkai, who was closing all of his and Fei's injuries. Goku ran up to him and grasped his neck firmly, and then threw him against Gojyo, hurting both of them at the same time.

Fei awoke and looked at Goku wide-eyed, feeling nervous at the amount of strength he had displayed, and how he had mercilessly attacked everyone.

Then he grabbed Fei's forehead and pulled back his other arm, ready to beat him to death.

"Matte kono baka!"

Goku paused and turned towards the voice.

"You want a fight? Come fight me..."

Goku smirked at how pathetic Sanzo's condition was. He could barely stand straight and his only weapon was a stupid gun that Goku knew could never hit him.

Goku slammed Fei's face into the ground and began to make a move towards Sanzo; as he reached him, he kicked Sanzo's side making him fall.

Sanzo strived to stay conscious as he was losing a lot of blood from the cuts from the battle, but this meant nothing to Goku. He approached the fallen Sanzo and kicked his stomach, over and over again.

"Aaarghh..."

"San...zo..." Hakkai watched him get abused and Goku didn't hesitate at all, he was enjoying it instead.

Goku leaned over the weakened body of a monk and smiled. He picked up a dropped spear from the battle and stuck it into his arm. Sanzo grunted in pain as Goku twisted it and then stabbing his leg.

'This idiot...' Sanzo gave a fierce glare at Goku, but all he did was smile back.

Goku grabbed his shoulders, lifted him up and squeezed them, cracking his bones.

Goku growled ferociously in Sanzo's face. Sanzo looked into his eyes and all he could see was anger and hate and he scorned them.

He groaned as Goku tightened his hold on his shoulders, they felt numb now and felt like they were going to dislocate and fall off. Sanzo didn't have any strength left to break out of Goku's grip.

Everyone else was too weak to help Sanzo; they were all worn out and in such bad shape. They all struggled to get up, but their bruises and exhaustion kept them down and all they could do was watch Sanzo suffer.

* * *

Sorry if that seemed a bit short...but I just wanted to split the events up...well, until next time!


	12. Recovery

Yaho! Here's my next update...Sanzo's gonna die!! Nah...I'd never do that! He's so fine! :}

* * *

Sanzo tried his best to ignore the pain. Goku continued to squeeze his shoulders tighter and tighter, smiling and taking pleasure from his suffering. Now his nails had pierced into Sanzo's skin and blood trickled out and stained his hands.

'Go to sleep, kono baka.'

Then Sanzo abruptly placed his palm onto Goku's forehead. He started chanting and the smile on Goku's face disappeared. A golden light came from Sanzo's hand and the limiter was restored. Goku let go of his hold on Sanzo and he dropped to the floor and fell asleep in exhaustion. Sanzo sat down next to Goku and lit a cigarette, relieved that the problem was solved.

==============================

Everyone had been healed and bandaged, now they were all resting in their own separate rooms in an inn Hakkai had drove them to.

Goku was the first to wake up; because of this he was all alone as he watched over everyone else, as they lay unconscious. He couldn't help but feel responsible for their condition, he had realized that he had transformed into his darker self and cursed himself every time he looked at Sanzo.

Four long days had passed and everyone woke up and had slowly begun to regain some strength. Some of them, like Sanzo, Jiro and Rae were awake but too weak to get up from bed, though Gojyo was still out cold due to a concussion.

Hakkai tried to convince Goku to eat, but he had refused and stayed in Sanzo's room and watched him sleep. After a few days, Sanzo was able to move around a bit, but preferred to stay in his room and smoke.

Goku walked in and brought a tray of food to give to Sanzo.

"Konzen...here, Ten-chan made you lunch."

"I told you to stop calling me that."

"But..."

"Urusai...get out."

"But your dinner..."

"Get out!"

Goku left the tray on the table near the door and left down-hearted. Hakkai saw him as he walked by, but didn't know what to say.

==============================

"What do you want now?"

"Kon-...San-zo...I just...want to apologize, about what happened."

"Urusai, I don't want to hear it."

"But, I'm really sorry...I didn't mean to...and –..."

"Urusai..." Sanzo had flashes of images of the battle, when he was kicked, stabbed, punched, and Goku's face as he had crushed his shoulders.

"I'm sorry...it's my fault that all this happened...I..."

"That's right..."

"Huh?"

"It was _your _fault, you happy? Now get out!"

"Kon-..."

"I said get out! Leave me alone, kono baka!"

"But..."

"GET OUT!"

Goku's eyes weld up with tears; he hid them away and ran out of the room, leaving the door wide open. Kail walked past and saw Goku run outside. He looked into the room and saw Sanzo smoking quietly on his bed.

"What do _you_ want?" Sanzo glared at Kail and he just stared back surprised and confused.

"Nothing." He closed the door and walked off.

Kail bumped into Hakkai as he turned a corner.

"Kail, is everything okay?"

"I don't know...Hey Hakkai, is Sanzo always like that?"

"Nani? Like what?"

"Cold..."

"Ahahaha...not usually, not unless he's really angry about something."

"Hmm...I feel sorry for him."

"Huh? For who? Sanzo?"

"No, I mean Goku."

"Goku? What happened?"

"I think Sanzo said something to Goku, something really bad. I saw Goku run off just now..."

"He ran off?"

"Hmm...its funny, I remember Konzen being more kind to Goku in those days...must be hard for Goku to deal with Sanzo."

"Goku..."

"But...I don't think it's that bad, he'll probably be back for dinner."

"...I guess you're right..."

==============================

In a room at the inn, a man with dark and short hair, wearing black pants and a black trench coat woke up and looked at his surroundings.

"Well...I've had worse..."

He walked outside and saw a large group of wounded guys eating together, he walked down the steps slowly and recognised a few of them and smiled.

The man approached them and the Nerneks looked up in shock and froze. Kail's jaw dropped, Fei, Jiro and Rae stood up and took a few steps backwards. Hakkai and Sanzo just watched blankly as they didn't know who this man was.

Kail was too shaken, shocked and confused. He tried to get a few words out, but it was difficult as he didn't understand why this was happening.

"It can't be...there's...no way...how is this...possible?"

* * *

TBC...who could it be?! -.-;;;;


	13. Lost And Found

I made it kinda obvious who the mystery man was anyways...so here it is.

* * *

"_It can't be...there's...no way...how is this...possible?"_

"_Kail...it's..."_

"_Kenren...Kenren Taishou..."_

==============================

"How...how did you get here?"

"I've been sleeping inside a friend."

"You mean...Gojyo?"

"Mm...I've managed to take over Gojyo's body after all these years. After that concussion of his, I've been unsealed." Kenren pulled a chair and took a sip from the cup in front of him.

"If you've taken over Gojyo's body? What happened to Gojyo? Is he sealed now?" Kail asked worriedly.

"No, don't worry, that idiot is asleep. Once he wakes up, he'll be able to see what I see, hear what I hear. If he knows how to, he can regain control."

They all took a deep breath, and tried to make sense of things one at a time.

"And this goes the same for Sanzo...is it? And...Hakkai? Gomen, I haven't properly introduced myself, I am Kenren. General of Heaven's Western Army...well, used to be."

"Excuse me...sorry but I'm confused, Gojyo is your reincarnation?"

"Exactly, reincarnation is more complicated than you think."

"So, do you mean this...Tenpou I've been hearing about is sealed inside of me? And he can take control of my body?"

"Mm...it was easy for me to take control though; Gojyo's mind is really weak at the moment. When I was sealed, I could've fought to get out, but then you'd go through sudden fits and images and all these other complications that I don't have time for. Luckily for me Gojyo here had a concussion."

Hakkai looked at Sanzo and they recalled what had happened to them before, fits, flashes and headaches.

'Does that mean...this whole thing about us being Gods, 500 years ago...is true?'

"Now, who's missing from this picture...? Ah Goku! Where's that little saru?"

"He went out, he hasn't come back yet and all this food's getting cold..." Hakkai was worried as he looked at the table, still filled with plenty of dishes made specially to suit Goku's appetite.

"Mm...he looked pretty upset." Fei noted as he sat back down. Kenren looked over to Sanzo, hoping to get some answers, as he _was_ Goku's caretaker. Sanzo ignored him and looked away.

"You, you're Sanzo, right? Did you say something to him?"

"Nani?"

"From the memories that Gojyo has, I remember that there were several times where Goku ran off because of you. What did you do this time?"

"That's none of your business."

"If you were Konzen, you would be looking for him no matter how annoying he is! I can't believe you're his reincarnation!"

Sanzo was surprised at his tone; normally Gojyo wouldn't be as concerned and worried about Goku, Kenren was different.

"Cheh...I'm going to look for him, who knows what trouble he's getting into."

"But Kenren Taishou..."

"I'll be fine Kail." Kenren stormed out and gave a last glare towards Sanzo who found it temporarily disturbing.

==============================

Goku sat on a rock by the riverbanks in a cold, foggy wood. He had been there ever since Sanzo snapped at him. He had been crying a lot and didn't know how to stop. He looked into the palms of his hands and scorned them for having hurt Konzen...or Sanzo...

'Why does he call himself Sanzo? He's Konzen...isn't he? Why don't we live in Heaven anymore, with Ten-chan and Ken-niichan, like before? Why is he so cold towards me...why? Doesn't he like me anymore?'

Water fell onto his hands and Goku looked up, it started to shower and then, he saw blurred images in front of him above the river. He wiped the tears away and the images became clearer. It was two faded people; a man and a woman were walking on water.

"Who...who's there? Sh- Show yourselves!" Goku stood up and took a few steps back.

"Don't be afraid, Son Goku." The man began.

"Huh? Who are you?"

Goku could finally see their faces clearly, but didn't know who they were.

"Don't you remember me?"

Goku just stared, confused, almost wanting to run away.

"It's OK Goku-chan; we're not going to hurt you." The woman assured.

"How do you know my name? I don't know who you are..."

"Oh, but you do know me. It's just that you don't remember. Rinrei, give it to him."

"Hai."

The woman walked slowly on the water towards Goku and reached her hand out to touch his forehead, but Goku pushed her hand away.

"Stop it! What are you doing?"

"Relax Goku-chan; I'm not going to hurt you ok? I promise."

'Is she going to take off my headband? What is she going to do to me?'

"Relax...it won't hurt."

'What won't hurt?! What's going on?!'

"Get away from me!"

Ignoring what Goku said, Rinrei gently placed her fingers on Goku's limiter and a golden dust came from her hands and flowed into his head. Goku gazed at their beauty and her smile calmed him down.

Soon he felt dizzy and fell unconscious, but Rinrei was there to catch him and let him rest.

* * *

I hate the fact that I make things sadly obvious...reviews would be greatly appreciated, I feel rejected :(


	14. 2 Out Of 3

Everyone, sorry that this chapter is quite late, when I read through it before; it really sucked so I had to make some major changes.

Well, let's get reading b'coz you'll find out what's up with Goku...and more...

* * *

"Excuse me; have you seen a kid, round this height, brown hair, really pretty eyes?"

Kenren walked around town and asked for anyone who had seen Goku. In the old days, Kenren had loved Goku like a brother, he kept on searching feeling down-hearted every time a person said 'I haven't seen anyone like that, sorry...'

Kenren stopped at a restaurant and had some sake, brooding over the fact that he hadn't found him, but then the Nerneks walked in.

"Kenren Taishou, have you found Goku?"

"Kail! Don't be so formal; drop the 'Taishou' would you?"

"Hai..."

"No I haven't found him...don't tell me you guys want to form a search party or something?"

"Ah, maybe...we want to help out."

"And where is the infamous Genjo Sanzo? And...Hakkai?"

"He's back at the inn sleeping; Hakkai said that he should stay in case Goku came back."

"Thought so..."

"Kenren why don't you go back and get some sleep, it's really late. You should let us continue looking for him."

"Alright, I'm counting on you Kail."

"Hai."

==============================

Goku woke up with a headache, he found himself still in the forest, lying against a tree trunk facing the river. The fog in the wood began to clear and he could see the man and the woman again on the water.

"Are you alright Goku-chan?" Rinrei asked. Goku nodded and she smiled back.

Goku looked over to the man standing next to her; he was wearing violet robes with flames from the bottom, a black body suit and light brown pants. He looked into his eyes and they were of 2 different colours, blue and gold.

"What did you do to me?!" Goku held his head in his hands and endured a weird headache.

"Because of that lightning strike weeks ago, the seal on your memories have been switched. I'm here to sort them out."

"Huh?" He looked up at the man, who was still a mystery to him.

"Son Goku, the reason why you do not know who Sanzo is, is because memories of him have been accidentally sealed. What Rinrei had done was take away the seal, when the process is complete I have to seal your memories of Tenkai, and everything your old self has gone through in this time."

"Then what about Konzen? Will I still remember him?"

"No."

==============================

Sanzo woke up, and then he gazed out the window.

'Ch, why does the town have to be so noisy, how am I going to fall back to sleep like this?'

Sanzo got out of bed and looked around the pitch black room for his lighter; he went over to the dressing table and searched with his hands sleepily, not bothering to turn the light on.

He found it and lit his cigarette, he looked up and faced the mirror that was now illuminated and froze. His cigarette dropped and he stood in disbelief and shock.

"What?"

'Hey Sanzo...'

"Who are you?!" Sanzo took a few steps back from the mirror and waited for the mysterious, yet familiar voice to answer.

'I think you know exactly who I am.'

"How...why?!"

'Didn't you listen to a word Kenren said?'

"No...no, this can't be happening!"

'Stop denying it, this is getting boring...the only reason why it's like this is because you're so stubborn.'

"If I'm stubborn then I guess you are too." Sanzo took out his gun and shot the mirror and watched it with disgust as it shattered into pieces.

'Destroying a mirror isn't going to change anything.'

"You're right, but at least it makes me feel better."

'Stop fighting, let me through.'

"Hmph...like I'd listen to you, I don't even know you."

'But you do, let me through. Do you want me to fight back? Like before?'

"Get out of my head!" Sanzo raised the gun to his temple and strained to pull the trigger.

'Oh, this is interesting, but we both know you won't do it.'

"Are you sure about that?" Sanzo smirked and pulled the trigger slowly.

'Please, don't try to scare me. Now, LET ME THROUGH!'

"Aaaaarrrggghh!!!"

==============================

Hakkai was quietly drinking downstairs, hoping for Goku to come back soon before Sanzo decides to leave him. Suddenly, he heard a yell from upstairs and ran up worried that it was Sanzo.

"Sanzo!" Hakkai threw open the door and turned on the lights, and the first thing he saw was someone who looked ridiculously like Sanzo but with longer hair. Hakkai panicked and charged up a small energy blast.

"Wait Hakkai!" Hakkai hit him with enough energy to knock him unconscious, but luckily not to do any permanent damage.

"Oops..."

Hakkai pulled up a chair and sat down and watched the motionless body on the floor, not sure what to do.

Kenren walked in and saw a familiar face on the floor unconscious.

"Konzen?"

"Ah...that's Konzen? Gomen...I panicked and accidentally hit him..."

"Never mind it, he'll recover." Kenren carried Konzen to the bed and took a chair and sat next to Hakkai.

"Well, I've come out, now Konzen has, all there's left is you Hakkai."

"All this is going really fast, I almost feel scared. I mean, what'll happen to me once Tenpou takes over?"

"Nothing much, you'll still be up here, in his head. But, you will go through changes. Some of his and your traits will be shared, like the fact that we are Gods, it will make you stronger. If you want to regain control, you can either ask, or fight for it, but one must give in to the other."

"Ahaha...why does reincarnation have to be complicated?"

"That's the way things are I guess, Tenpou was the one that taught me all this...Oh? He's awake."

"No he isn't." Hakkai said, confused as he looked at Konzen.

"Not Konzen, I mean Gojyo."

'BAKA! LET ME OUT!'

"Where are your manners huh?!"

'Who are you to comment on my manners?!'

"Gojyo, Gojyo calm down...I'm not your enemy here."

'Teme...you took over my body! That's a violation of my property!'

"Now this body isn't all yours! You got your devilishly good looks from me."

Hakkai just stared at Kenren, freaked out and worried at the same time. To him Kenren was talking to himself but he was actually responding to Gojyo talking to him in his head.

'What's going on here?!'

"Haven't you been going through my memories, my thoughts?"

'Yes I have! And I can't believe you die!'

"Hey, hey...everyone dies one day or another!"

'What I want to know is how to get rid of you!'

"That's harsh, even for you."

'Just let me out!'

"No."

'Bastard...'

"Hmph! You can say whatever you want, you're not coming out until I say so."

'Ch...'

"...Kenren...is everything ok?"

"Fine Hakkai; by the way, Gojyo says 'hi'."

==============================

Goku sat in confusion as the memories of his present self with Sanzo-ikkou began to uncover slowly; he recalled everything, even from the first moment he and Sanzo met. When he remembered a certain event, Goku looked up at the man.

"You are...Homura."

"Hai."

"But..."

"Never mind that, it's only a few moments before you will regain everything. Then I'll have to seal your memories of Tenkai."

"Why do you have to do this?" Soon enough, Goku remembered everything, even the times when he was acting as his old self.

"Alright, it's time."

"Wait! What about Nataku?! If you seal my memories, how will I remember to save him?!"

"Gomen Son Goku. That is something I don't have a say on."

* * *

Dun, dun, DUUUNN!!! See you next time!


	15. Caged

I haven't read Gaiden in such detail, so I don't know if Litouten died or lived or whatever happened to this loser...so in my fanfic he's still around ok? Also, sorry if I update late . I try my best. Also, sorry if I update late... I try my best. PS, my usual scene change line thingies don't work for some reason, so I replaced with 8s.

* * *

"Stop it Homura!" Goku tried to push Homura away, but his hands just went through him, typical for a spirit.

"Goku, there is no use to resist, you cannot harm me and I intend to get this over with."

"But Nataku...NO!" Goku ran off deep into the dense woods and hid himself, hoping to get away from Homura.

"Come back Goku, I'll have to do this no matter what. I have to do it now! I only have a few more minutes left before my summon expires, I'm dead remember?!."

"You can't! You don't understand! Nataku...in the past Nataku...I have to save him Homura! If you take away my memories, I won't remember to!" Goku ran further and further away, but there was no escape from Homura's sight.

As he watched Goku run, he sighed and raised his arm to shoulder height, closed his eyes and emitted a yellow glow from his hand. Goku, unaware of what he was doing, was all of a sudden lifted and pinned to a tree. Homura appeared out of no where and stood in front of Goku, who unable to break away from Homura's powers.

"Why? Why do you have to do this?!"

"I have no choice; it was a strict order from Kanzeon Bosatsu. She had called upon me specially, that is why I'm here. I only have a few more minutes left before my summon will expire, now relax Son Goku!"

"Why...why does she have to interfere now? Of all times!"

Just as Homura was about to concentrate and begin the spell that would seal all of Goku's unwanted memories, all around them, soldiers of Heaven had begun to appear. Dozens upon dozens. Then lastly, the assassin from before had stepped to the side of the immobile Goku.

"So...we meet again, but it's a shame that I won't be fighting you this time." The assassin punched Goku hard in the face, and this was enough to knock him out of Homura's control and push him off the tree and make him fall to his knees. "Well, not much..."

"Homura..." Goku wiped his mouth and pleaded for Homura's help, but he couldn't do anything, for he was fading because his time was running out.

"Be strong...Son Goku, even though we both know you are going to lose this battle." And with that Homura disappeared and the assassin smiled as he calmly raised his hand and gave an order for all of the soldiers to beat the crap out of the helpless Son Goku.

88888888888888888888

Litouten walked towards a room, heavily guarded by 10 of the strongest and most reliable men in heaven. He opened the door; rays of light entered a sinister and lonely room and lit up specs of dust. As the door swung all the way open, the light showed the only sign of life.

Chained to the wall, was Nataku, who had endured hours of torture. He went through too much and could hardly open his eyes or even move.

"Nataku...Taishi. Welcome back."

"Wh...at...do you...wan...t...now?"

"I've heard that you're not willing to co-operate with me and follow my orders, well...then you'd have to lose a friend..."

"What?"

"You know who I'm talking about."

"Goku...what did you do to him?!"

"Nothing, yet...but if you refuse any orders from now, he _will_ get hurt."

"How do I-..."

"Know I'm telling the truth? Well, see for yourself." Litouten snapped his fingers and two soldiers came in with Goku secure in chains at every place they could put them on.

"Uuughh..." Goku hung limply between the two guards that held is arms, he tried his best to open his golden eyes and see Nataku, but his efforts were wasted as the guards took him back out.

"We wouldn't be in this predicament if you hadn't followed my orders in the very beginning, do as I say or he'll have to suffer."

"Fine...but you can't lay a-..."

"Ja, Nataku...Taishi...I'll give you time to think it over." Litouten exited with arrogance and confidence written all over his face, he slammed the door behind him leaving Nataku back in the dark.

"Litouten! Matte!! GOKUUU!!! Go...ku..."

88888888888888888888

Moments later, Litouten came into the cell again. He had with him a bottle of elixir, fresh clothes and bandages and handed them over the closest guard and told him to take care of it for a while.

"Now, do we have a deal? Nataku...Taishi?"

"Hai..." Nataku said as he clenched his teeth, he couldn't believe that he was back under Litouten's command, the command that he tried to avoid from the very start.

"Good...I will take you out now and send you to prepare, because in 2 hours, you will be going on your first mission for me."

"So soon?!"

"Yes, do you have any objections?" Litouten smirked.

"No..."

"Good. You will be given an elixir; it will regain your strength and energy fully so you shouldn't have any problems fighting."

"What about my wounds? I need time to heal don't I?"

"No you don't." he harshly added. Litouten turned away from Nataku and ordered the men outside to release him and get him ready.

"Litouten!"

"Oh I forgot Nataku; you can call me father again. Now what is it?"

"What are you making me do...father?" Nataku felt sick saying it, but he had no choice, everything he was doing from now on had to be done for Goku's safety.

"You will have to finish a job that should have ended all those years ago. Go to the west, and subdue King Gyumao completely, destroy everything and everyone. I believe that the efforts of Sanzo-ikkou are slow and it is tiring just waiting for the day of Gyumao's resurrection. By doing this, the decision to use you again will be recognized by the emperor, and I will be back on top. Good luck, I'm counting on you"

Litouten left with a smile on his face and Nataku looked at him with disgust. Men came in and unchained him and lead him to his old room.

88888888888888888888

"Kail, its 3am! Where have you been?"

The Nerneks came back to the inn and gathered in Sanzo's room. Kenren and Hakkai were still watching over Sanzo, who was now in Konzen's form, but was showing signs that he would wake up anytime soon.

"We've been looking for Goku sir."

"Hmmm...where could he be? That baka..."

'He has been captured.'

"Huh?"

Kanzeon Bosatsu descended into the room and stood at the side of Konzen's bed. Kanzeon looked at all of them and how beat they were and sighed.

"I left you for only a while and this is how things turn out? And look at him," she looked over to Konzen and shook her head. Hakkai laughed lightly and but Kenren still sat cross legged and watched her.

"So are you gonna help us or not, Kanzeon."

"Sort of." Kanzeon placed her hand gently on Konzen's forehead and waited, and then suddenly Kanzeon's eyes shot open and he sat up to find everyone in the room looking at him.

"Finally...I thought I'd never get out of that baka's head. Sanzo can be so stubborn."

"So are you, my lovely nephew."

"You old hag! What are you doing here?!"

"Helping you, what do you think? Be more appreciative next time."

"Ch...who asked for your help?!"

"You haven't changed...how boring..."

"Urusai!"

"Now, let's get serious. Goku got captured a few hours ago, he's being held for Nataku's co-operation."

"Goku's in Heaven?" Hakkai, being his usual self, worried and found that things were getting way out of hand.

"So you guys should be on your way up there, it's a good thing that Kenren and Konzen came out. Goku is being kept under the east wing, specially built to hold him."

"But, what about Nataku?"

"Don't worry about him. Once he knows Goku is safe, he'll be able to find his way out."

"Thank you, Kanzeon Bosatsu."

"Don't mention it Kail, I'll have to be going now, I want to get a good seat." Kanzeon turned back to Konzen and smiled, "work hard." Kanzeon disappeared, leaving Konzen looking at everyone.

"Let's go."

* * *

I hope that was good enough for everyone, and I hope you don't mind my writing style. Also, their will be a few more chapters, and that's it...='( though they will all be long ones. Until next time...


	16. To The Rescue!

Hi everyone, thank you for waiting for this chapter, it is action packed and longer than any of my others, so enjoy it!

I'd just like to add that nothing in all of my fictions would ever be shounen-ai!! So if there are any bits or whatever, they are just plain ol' brotherly love...ok?!? Also, this chapter includes some hi-tech systems and whatnot so remember; technology does exist in the world of Sanzo-ikkou.

Notes (the marks are for speech of the person(s) in the head):

/.../ Sanzo & Konzen

#...# Kenren & Gojyo

[...] Tenpou & Hakkai

* * *

Nataku Taishi walked down a familiar road; he followed the setting sun and then found himself standing at a place he once stood 500 years ago, Tenjiku.

As he walked closer to the entrance, the whole building was in alarm and a flock of demons came running out, ready to defend their master inside.

The fighting God had regained all his strength now, making it effortless for him to get through the useless demons. Even though he could, it didn't mean that he wanted to. His only motivation at that moment was Goku, and his safety.

==============================8

Konzen, Kenren, Hakkai and the Nerneks had reached Heaven and had successfully passed security and were now crouching around the corner to the chamber under the building, where Goku was kept. The chamber was obviously heavily protected; a dozen soldiers stood ready, all wielding weapons.

"Kenren, we can take them." Kail stood and looked at Kenren seriously, missing being under the leadership of their commander.

"Are you sure?"

"Hai." They all said quietly. Soon Fei took out a handful of discs, threw them and killed 3 of the 12. It attracted the other soldiers and then all the Nerneks came out of hiding and swiftly killed all of them in brief, accurate movements.

"Oh? You guys got better..."

"Well, we didn't have a badly behaved taishou to distract us."

Everybody rushed to the door, but it was locked with new 'hi-tech' security and the door was too thick to kick down. Therefore, the only way was to hack through the lock, but the thing was, nobody knew how to.

"I only know one person who can get through this."

"Who's that Kenren?" Hakkai asked. Kenren looked at Hakkai in the eye and seemed disheartened. "What the matter Kenren?"

"Gomen, Hakkai." All of a sudden, Kenren elbowed Hakkai in the head, knocking him unconscious.

After a few minutes, he woke up and had everyone standing around him.

"Welcome back, Tenpou." Tenpou was able to come out as Hakkai stayed unconscious; they helped him up and waited until he regained balance.

"It's been a while, Kenren...but you shouldn't hit so hard."

"We need your help."

He stared at everyone who hadn't really changed, looking as they all did 500 years ago and not a day older. Tenpou looked at the locks that were installed on the door, he began to fiddle with it and press a few buttons mindlessly. Kenren and the Nerneks had no idea what he was doing and just stood and waited.

"Ah, Tenpou, can't you go any faster?"

"Kenren just let me concentrate. If I do something wrong then I'd have to start all over again."

"So...?"

"Done." The door took a few seconds to unbolt everything and the door popped open. Tenpou opened it all the way and let some light pour into the pitch-black room. There was Goku chained to the wall, beaten and bleeding.

Goku looked up recognized an old, yet familiar face.

"Ten-chan?"

"It's good to see you, Goku." Then Kenren came up beside Tenpou and waved.

"Ken-niichan?"

"How are you doing bakasaru?"

"I'm not...a...saru..." Goku laughed a bit but ended up coughing, setting a depressing atmosphere around everyone.

"C'mon, let's get you out of here."

Kenren came in and unchained him, and then both he and Tenpou carried him by supporting the little saru on their shoulders. As Goku came out of the chamber and to the surface, the bright lights blinded him for a while, but instead of the light burning his sensitive eyes; it soon became welcoming and beautiful. The first thing he saw was Konzen, the same old gloomy faced Konzen.

Subconsciously, Goku let go of Kenren and Tenpou and walked slowly over to him. As soon as he got close enough, Goku stumbled and wrapped his arms around Konzen and closed his eyes with a sudden feeling of ease and safety.

"Kon...zen...finally, I get it right."

"Are you alright, Goku?"

"Mm..."

/Sanzo-sama...wake up./

/Huh? What for?/

Konzen descended back into his mind and let Sanzo come out, though with him not realizing what position he was in. Sanzo looked around and found that he was in Heaven; all he remembered was a certain light hitting him the last time he was free to control his own body. Then he looked down and saw Goku resting comfortably against him.

"Woi, baka...what do you think you're doing?" Goku looked up and saw that it was Sanzo. Remembering well, he wasn't as friendly and caring as Konzen was.

"San-Sanzo...ahaha..." Goku quickly let go of him and rushed back, hiding his hands behind his back and smiled nervously.

==============================8

"So, you've gotten past every demon we have."

"I'm guessing you and your little group of friends are the non-worthless ones then?"

Nataku stood over a sea of hacked demons, and now was staring at the castle's next line of defence. All that stood between Nataku and his mission at that moment was Dokugakuji, Yaone and Lirin.

"Lirin-sama, I think you should get back inside."

"But, onii-san is not here, so you're gonna need extra help."

"Lirin-sama, it's not safe here. Kougaiji-sama wouldn't want you to fight."

"But..."

"No."

==============================8

"We better get going now."

"Where, Sanzo?" Goku asked as he sat down grimacing over his weakened state.

"Isn't it obvious, kono baka? We're going west, finishing my duty."

"Right...Wait! Sanzo, what about Nataku!?"

"Forget it, we've wasted too much time already."

"But...!" Goku couldn't take the fact that he had to abandon his friend; he had to figure out something. But before any of them made a move, or gave a second thought to their current situation, Litouten came out from the corner and looked at them with a smirk on his face.

"Well, well...isn't it the greatly acclaimed Sanzo-ikkou, and what do we have here? The late Kenren Taishou and Tenpou Gensui, what a surprise, and yet...what a shame."

"Who the hell are you?" Sanzo growled, now even angrier about the fact that he knew that this guy was going to be another burden in his journey.

"I am Litouten, it's a pleasure."

"No, it isn't. We're leaving."

"No...why don't you stay? I insist." At that moment, a herd of footsteps came closer and louder, then simultaneously stopped. Heaven's army stood surrounding them with the assassin still wearing red, in front waving mockingly at them. "Have fun." Litouten exited and left the army to deal with the intruders.

[Hakkai-san, are you ok? Would you like to take care of this?]

[I'm fine, if you say so, I wouldn't mind fighting.]

#Woi, Kenren, let me fight.#

#What are you talking about?! I haven't fought in 500 years, I'm aching for some action.#

#No way! These bastards beat me up and I deserve pay back! C'mon, Kenren!#

#Alright, alright, shut up already...#

Both Tenpou and Kenren gave control back to Hakkai and Gojyo, joining the others in their fight to survive. For all of them, they were beyond ready to face Heaven's army once again learning from their mistakes and underestimations. Especially now, with the recent awakening of past selves sharing their strengths, and their power.

"Let's...get this over with." Goku struggled to stand, but his current injuries kept him down and out of energy.

"Goku, you should rest." Hakkai noted worriedly.

"But..."

"Relax bakasaru, we can handle it." Gojyo assured, ruffling Goku's messy hair.

Sanzo, feeling helpless again stepped back from the rest and joined Goku who was resting against the wall. He lit a cigarette and hoped to see quite a show, but then a familiar voice arose.

/Sanzo, what are you doing?/

/Smoking./

/You can fight, I'm a god remember? My strengths would have improved you in _some_ way, you wouldn't know if you don't try something./

Sanzo took his advice, hoping it would shut him up, and lifted his gun. The others hadn't begun their first moves yet, but it seemed that Sanzo was going to start it for them. He aimed at a soldier and was able to hit his shoulder, he began to bleed but not die completely.

/What did I say?/

/Urusai./

"Hey Hakkai..."

"Hai Gojyo?"

"Where do Gods go when they die?"

"Why don't we ask?" Hakkai calmly charged up his energy and threw it, injuring a few of the soldiers at the front. The soldiers yelled out in rage and ran towards Sanzo-ikkou and the Nerneks, and their battle began.

==============================8

Kougaiji flew home on his dragon after a day of scouting, looking for another fight with Sanzo-ikkou, but they were nowhere in sight. As he saw the castle on the horizon, he came over to the scene that he knew didn't mean good news. Demon upon demon lay dead, as Kougaiji drew closer to the castle's entrance, he saw Dokugakuji on his knees, drenched in blood with Yaone resting on his lap.

"What?" Kougaiji dove down with his dragon as fast as he could, hoping that his sight was lying to him. As he got closer and realized how bad things really were, anger grew inside of Kougaiji by every passing moment for the person who did this, and there he was. Nataku, wielding his old sword, slashed through the iron doors and watched it collapse.

Kougaiji jumped off his dragon and soared towards Nataku.

"MATTE!!"

He began chanting and summoned Engokuki. As it was unleashed, Nataku turned around and calmly and stood ready for the demon to attack. When it came close enough to him, he began to slash his sword in a series of directions that were too fast to see. In a matter of seconds, the demon was destroyed and the fire cleared to reveal Nataku standing unaffected as staring straight into Kougaiji's eyes as he landed on the ground a few meters from him.

"Leave." Nataku simply said as he lowered his sword and turned his back to him.

"What?! Where do you think you're going?!"

"Spare me you're defeat, I don't want to see it."

Mocked by his words, Kougaiji's judgment was clouded by rage and failed to notice the pain that Nataku was going through carrying out his mission. Kougaiji threw himself forward, aiming a punch, but Nataku jumped up and landed behind him and launched an attack, which Kougaiji barely evaded.

==============================8

The assassin stood far away from the spots of where they were fighting and quietly observed them. He scowled at how they had improved, their speed, their stamina, and especially their strength. The soldiers were going down faster and faster thanks to Sanzo's participation, but luckily, Goku was unable to fight. The assassin approached him and smiled.

"How are you doing?"

"What do you want?" Goku tried to stand but his right leg bailed on him and he fell on his knee.

"Hahaha...the great Son Goku cannot even get up on his own two feet. I wonder how embarrassing this is for you."

"Urusai," Goku let out faintly.

"Hmm? You say something?"

"Just die!" Goku summoned his Nyoibou and struck him, but he caught onto it and looked at Goku with disgust.

"Fool." He punched Goku in the face, which sent him falling flat on his back.

/Sanzo, Goku's in trouble./

/So? What do you want me to do about it?/

/Save him./

/He can take care of himself, if he dies, it shows how weak he is./

/This is different! He's at a disadvantage./

/It doesn't matter./

/SANZO!!/

The assassin drew his sword and was about to strike, but was disrupted by a gunshot that scraped across his chest and hit the wall. He turned and saw Sanzo slowly walking towards him.

"Is the master here to save his pet?"

Sanzo ignored him and shot his right shoulder, the assassin dropped his sword and looked at his wound and winced at it. It may have been a small one, but the bullet was wedged into his bone. The assassin summoned his fires from his left hand and aimed it at Sanzo, but before he could unleash them, Goku lunged himself at the assassin, sending them both down. Goku moved away as Sanzo opened fire on the assassin and then shot him in the head.

Goku sat up and stared at the assassin, twitching as his nerves refused to die off with him. Seeing that the assassin was taken care of, he diverted his attention back to the army, which had now become half defeated and the winner seemed to be already clear.

==============================8

Kougaiji stood weak, beaten and stained with his own blood but he was far from giving up. Though, no matter how hard he tried he had failed to make any noticeable damage to Nataku's body.

"Will you fall and let me pass?"

"Who do you...think you are to say that to me?"

"Nataku...Taishi."

"You..."

"I was the one...who subdued your father, 500 years ago."

Kougaiji was taken aback by those words as he realized how strong his opponent really was, comparing the strength Nataku was showing was nothing to the amount he should have used to fight against his father. His hope for victory was diminishing as he glared deep into Nataku's heartless eyes, which were filled with anger, determination and refusal to lose.

"Onegai..."

"What?"

"Let me be, let me finish my duty...let me stop the revival and destroy everything."

"No." He had to defend the experiment, the release of his mother depended on his duty to collect the Sutras. If there were no purpose for them, his chances of seeing his mother alive again would fall drastically.

Nataku closed his eyes and clenched his fists as he walked towards Kougaiji. Kou moved his left leg forward and settled in a ready stance with his fists guarding him. Nataku began attacking with a series of punches and kicks, taking it easy on him. He was struggling to block all of them, but then as he clearly saw a fist aimed directly to his chest, Kou grabbed onto it and wanted to return a punch, but Nataku beat him to it and was knocked unconscious with Nataku's final blow.

Moments later, Kougaiji woke up and his first sights were a worried Yaone and a pissed Dokugakuji.

"Kougaiji-sama, are you ok?"

"Where...is he?" Kougaiji slowly sat up, and Yaone cradled him in her arms to support his weakened state. Kougaiji set eyes on the open doors to the castle to reveal a burning corridor.

"No..." he was able to stand and walked limply into through the corridor.

"Kougaiji-sama!" Yaone was about to run after him, but was held back by Dokugaku's hold on her arm. He shook his head in disapproval and she understood that there was no stopping him at a time like this.

Kougaiji reached the elevator that was to take him to the basement floor, but only to be blocked by Nii Jien Yi. The scientist glanced at Kougaiji and smirked as he walked past him towards to entrance.

"Wait, Nii..." Nii turned and looked at the injured prince.

"Hmm...?"

"Do you have...anything...that could..."

Nii looked at him as if it was an expected question. His smirk grew as he searched his coat pocket for a vile, he threw it at Kougaiji who accepted it without regret. He continued and walked into the elevator with Nii waving him goodbye.

'Don't you want to know what it does?' Nii thought as he watched Kougaiji descend to the basement, 'it gives you the power of 10,000 demons, a power you can never bear, and never control.'

* * *

Sayonara! Await the final chapter.


	17. When One Ends, Another Begins

Here's the final instalment, I hope you all like it. I'm sorry to Lin who had asked for this ever since last week, but I got tied up with loser homework. Also, can everyone read the notes I have placed in the end.

* * *

Relieved at the view, Sanzo-ikkou and the Nerneks reduced their fighting pace as there were only a few soldiers left. Covered with cuts, bruises and blood, they finished killing the remainder of their enemy. Goku was still sat against the wall getting as much rest as he could, because deep inside him he felt like their little problem that had begun with just a thunderbolt was not yet over.

Sanzo shot a few more rounds until he felt too tired to continue, feeling that he had already won; he found no point in fighting anymore. He walked over to Goku and leaned against the wall, and almost ritualistically, lit a cigarette.

---------------------------8

Kougaiji followed the trail of fallen demons, which soon led him to the main hall where his father was kept. There Nataku stood, looking at the stoned Gyumao who had once lived 500 years ago. Kou felt enraged at the fact that Nataku was still injury-free. He looked down at the vile that was firmly squeezed in his palms and then back up at Nataku, who had a powerful and dangerous aura surrounding him.

The vile was heavy even though it was so small. Its ruby colour had an ominous glow and Kougaiji's conscience had twenty reasons that told him 'no', one of the main reasons was that the vile had come from Nii Jien Yi's very own hands. Though there was only one reason that told him to take the vile, to drink it and defeat Nataku, and that was for the sake of his mother. Everything he did was for her so it over-ruled his judgement completely.

He took off the lid and stared at it for a while, and then in a swift movement he drank it. Moments later, the vile slid out of Kou's hands and broke, he stumbled against the wall and held his stomach as he went through excruciating pain, but only to suddenly stop. Kougaiji stood upright and his arms lifelessly dangled at his sides, as he looked up, his eyes were being drawn into darkness. All its colours were absorbed by an endless black.

---------------------------8

"So...there is only four of you guys left, do you think you stand a chance?" Gojyo mocked as he looked at what was left of Heaven's grand army. The Nerneks gathered behind Gojyo and Hakkai went off to join Sanzo.

"I wish Gojyo would stop playing with them like that..."

"Woi Gojyo! Kill them already, you're wasting my time."

"I got it, I got it...relax, enjoy life sometimes, Sanzo-sama."

"Urusai..."

Gojyo and the Nerneks all stood in a ready position, making them looking fearless and stronger than ever. This made the last four soldiers weak in the knees and all they could do was run away.

"Ch...what cowards...alright Sanzo, let's get going."

"I'm so hungry...Sanzo!! Let's go eat!"

"Urusai!" Sanzo hit him hard with his fan and walked off.

"What did you do that for?"

"Come on Goku, let's get out of here." Hakkai kindly said, as he offered a hand to help him up.

---------------------------8

"Nataku...Taishi..." Kougaiji slowly walked towards him and ignored the demons that he was so casually stepping on.

"Don't you ever give up?" Kougaiji clenched his fists and ran towards Nataku with such speed that it took him by surprise, and then getting hit by his first real blow. Nataku was sent crashing into a wall and its bricks crumbled around him. Nataku gathered himself together and gripped his sword tightly; he looked into Kougaiji's eyes and realized that he was no longer the same fighter. "If you refuse so much to let me be, I will have to kill you."

"Come...and try." Nataku's eyes narrowed and wondered if this was a battle that he could win.

Nataku charged at Kougaiji and then jumped, to then fall with his sword to pierce into Kou, but then he moved away letting Nataku make a crater as he landed. He quickly reacted and swung his sword again, only to miss and let Kougaiji counter it by kicking Nataku's shoulder. Ignoring the pain, Nataku continued to fight. Both of them fought what seemed an endless battle as their strengths were almost equal, but by each passing second, the liquid that Kougaiji had taken was spreading throughout his entire body, making him stronger and stronger.

As the battle carried on, Nataku was getting hit a lot more often than Kougaiji. Nataku could feel his old wounds from both torture and battle opening up again; weakening him...he was losing.

---------------------------8

Sanzo-ikkou and the Nerneks descended back to the land of humans and demons, hoping to pick up where they left off. Now resting peacefully at an inn, they were all bandaged and all stomachs were full, except for Goku's. Though their peace wasn't going to last long, they knew that as soon as Kanzeon Bosatsu stepped in once again.

Sanzo looked up and his first instincts reacted. He shot her, though having no effect.

"Go away!"

"Sanzo, Sanzo...is that any way to treat your aunt?"

"You're not my aunt...you're _his_. So what do you want!?"

"I can't believe I'm doing this, it'll spoil so much fun...and everything will go back to normal...so boring..."

"Just get to the point!"

"I'm going to have to cut you're journey short, I'm going to have to send you to Tenjiku now."

"Oh? That's new; you've actually come here with good news...but why?"

Kanzeon glanced at Goku who was sitting innocently on the table finishing dish after dish.

"Nataku...Nataku's in trouble." Goku suddenly stopped gulping his drink and looked straight at Kanzeon.

"What?"

"Nataku was sent to destroy the revival in Tenjiku, but your little friend, Kougaiji is defeating him, but in the end they both will lose their lives."

"But, how are we going to get there? We're not even close!"

"Even if we go non-stop, we won't reach there in time." Hakkai added as he stroked Hakuryu.

"Don't worry, I've got that covered." Kanzeon clicked her fingers and 8 patches of yellow clouds appeared around her.

"What are those?" Goku went up to them and stared at them amazed.

"They're '_Kinto'uns_' (A/N: You all know this right? From Dragonball, the cloud thing...), these will help you fly to Tenjiku faster than you can imagine, but only those with pure hearts can ride them."

Sanzo, Hakkai and Gojyo looked at each other with raised eyebrows and then back at Kanzeon.

"Sorry Ms. Kanzeon, that's not going to work with us," Gojyo stated, and then looked over to Goku who was already jumping happily on one of them.

"Waha!! Sugoi!!"

"Get down, kono baka!"

"Congratulations Son Goku, you have a pure heart, just like your other."

"Huh?" Goku stopped and remembered something; he got off his Kinto'un and tugged at Kanzeon's dress.

"Hmm?"

"Excuse me...but...you..." Goku hesitated and recalled several bad memories of why he was kidnapped in the first place. "When I was in the forest...you sent-"

"Are you talking about Homura?" Kanzeon looked down at him and smiled, seeing how innocent he was and too shy to look at her face and ask her straightforwardly.

"Mm...why...why did you send him? You were going to make me forget Konzen, and Ken-niichan...and Ten-chan...why?"

"Goku," Kanzeon placed a hand on his head, "Heaven was really bugging me about the fact that they were released in the first place. They wanted me to do something about it, but I didn't want to." Goku looked up at her and she smiled. "The only reason that I sent Homura was that he was the only one that wouldn't be hard on you and in the end, he wouldn't have it in him to do something like that to you."

"Really?"

"Mhmm...it was just bad timing that Heaven's Army showed up."

Kanzeon reached into her pocket and took out 7 small yellow gems attached to a silver chain.

"If you put these on, they will override the Kinto'un's will and allow you to get on them. So are you guys ready?" Kanzeon threw one to each of them and they nervously put them on around their necks.

"I feel stupid..." Sanzo said as he found it a little hard to keep his balance on one of the clouds.

"Ah, Hakuryu, I guess this time you don't have to transform."

"Kyuu!"

"Aha...everyone, good luck..." Kanzeon disappeared and then whispered to herself, 'this is going to be so fun to watch.'

---------------------------8

"You...what did you do to yourself?" Nataku was sprawled on the floor covered in rubble and dirt, hardly finding it easy to get back up. Kougaiji was standing not too far away and looking down on Nataku.

His eyes were an empty black and seemed emotionless as muscles began to bulge and grow all over his body, Kougaiji was turning into a monster and it was bad enough for Nataku that it was just the beginning.

Kougaiji walked up to Nataku, grabbed his neck and lifted him high. Nataku rushed his hands to try and pry Kou's open, he was struggling as Kou's grip got tighter and tighter.

"Kougaiji..." he was able to wheeze out, but his only response was the same glare he had ever since he had taken the vile.

'This can't be happening,' he thought, 'if I lose...Goku will...Goku...' Nataku lost his breath and fell unconscious. His hold on Kou's hand fell weak and Kougaiji just dropped him.

---------------------------8

Sanzo-ikkou and the Nerneks zoomed over a stretch of desert and just above the horizon was Tenjiku, the castle that they had so desperately wanted to reach for such a long time. As they got closer, they saw a sea of fallen demons that lead all the way to the entrance. There they saw Yaone and Dokugakuji resting.

"Yaone-san!"

"Dokugaku..." Hakkai and Gojyo flew on ahead and crouched down next to them. Hakkai looked at Yaone's wounds and began to heal them. "Dokugaku, who did this to you?"

"That kid...it was just a stupid kid."

"Yeah, you got beat by a stupid kid. Are you ok?" Gojyo added.

"I'll be fine, but I don't know about Yaone, she's been unconscious for a while now."

"She's lost quite a lot of blood, she'll be fine after I close her wounds."

"Hakkai! Gojyo! We're going in first!" Goku yelled, as he, Sanzo and the Nerneks entered the castle.

They followed the path of carnage, down to the elevator, then to the main hall in the basement, and there was Nataku and Kougaiji.

Kougaiji was breathing deeply as he stood over Nataku, bruised and bleeding and eyes shut.

"NATAKU!" Goku jumped off his Kinto'un and ran to him, though Kougaiji blocked his way. "Kougaiji, what happened to you?" he looked up at him and Kou's eyes were an empty black. Without hesitation, he punched Goku in his face making him fall back against the far wall. Goku watched the Nerneks attempt to hit him, but ended up getting hit themselves and almost bleeding to death with only a few blows, regardless of the fact that they were Gods.

'So powerful...what happened?' Goku shot up as he saw Kougaiji advancing towards Sanzo.

"KOUGAIJI!" Kou looked over to Goku as he ran and summoning his Nyoibou, he leapt up and struck his staff but missing and making a huge crack on the floor.

The noise made Nataku stir and his eyes opened slowly, he coughed for a while and as his vision came together, the first thing he saw was Goku desperately trying to stay alive as he fought Kougaiji.

"Goku..." he let out faintly, wanting to make him stop, Kou had too much power, and it was increasing by every single passing moment.

Sanzo just stood at the side by himself, not wanting to get involved unnecessarily, no matter how annoying Konzen was being. He turned to look around the room, and then saw Hakkai, Gojyo, Yaone and Dokugakuji coming in the way they came.

"Kougaiji-sama..."

Goku had always kept an eye on Nataku during his whole battle, and Nataku's sudden movements distracted him, causing him to take a full blow to his stomach. Goku fell to his knees and coughed up blood, but Kougaiji couldn't stop attacking him. He kept on kicking and kicking even though he was already down. Goku tried his best to withstand all his hits, but finding it hard to concentrate with all the pain he was going through.

Nataku got angry and pushed himself to get up, trying so hard to block away all the wounds' pain.

Goku, still on the ground summoned his Nyoibou and turned them into Sansetsukon (three jointed sticks) and wrapped them around Kou's legs, making him trip and fall. Goku stood up and ran towards Nataku.

"Nataku, are you okay?"

"Goku...you got out..."

"Mm...c'mon Nataku, we got to get you out of here." Nataku felt safe for a moment, he closed his eyes and embraced it. Though as he opened them again, Kougaiji was running at Goku and kicked his face.

"Goku!" Nataku tried to stand up, but ended up hurting himself even more. Hakkai rushed towards him and healed him as fast as he could as they both agitatedly watched Goku fight.

Kougaiji growled in pain as he gained more and more power. He grew stronger, but his body couldn't take in all the strength, he couldn't control it.

"Kougaiji? What's happening to you?" Goku wanted to help him, even though they were enemies, he didn't want things to happen like this. Goku ran up to him and hit his chest with all he had, but it didn't affect Kou at all. He looked down at Goku and picked him up by his shirt and threw him in Sanzo's direction. All Sanzo did was hold out his arm to his side and caught Goku, he settled him down and took out his gun and aimed it at Kou.

He shot all his rounds and neither of them hit him. Kougaiji ran towards Sanzo in zigzags in such speed that he couldn't keep up. Kou leaped up and aimed a kick at Sanzo, but Gojyo came and blocked in just in time, though Kou's strength pushed him down flat on his back with only his Shakujou between his chest and Kou's foot.

"Well, someone's been working out." Gojyo smirked, trying to lighten up his situation. From afar, Hakkai threw an energy beam at Kou, knocking him off Gojyo. "Thanks Hakkai!" Kou still stood unharmed and Gojyo wrapped his chains around him, but were useless as Kougaiji just broke out of them effortlessly. "Ch..."

Kou roared and punched Gojyo in his stomach, then throwing him next to Hakkai and Nataku.

The Nerneks recovered after their early beating and attacked Kougaiji at the same time, but Kail's punch was blocked, Fei's discs missed and Jiro and Rae's magic were deflected.

Kougaiji began to chant and threw fires at all four of them, throwing them far away. Everyone was down, except for Sanzo, but he couldn't take care of Kougaiji by himself. He only needed to do two things, but he needed someone to keep Kou still.

"Woi BAKA! Get up and help me!" Goku heard him and stood up unsteadily beside Sanzo.

"What Cough Cough...do you want me to do?" Goku grinned, trying to prove that he was alright. Sanzo just stared at him and almost pitied him for a moment.

"Stop his movement; I need to be able to shoot him..."

"Hmm...matte! Won't that-?"

"It won't kill him; nothing I do will be able to kill him. It'll only stop whatever he's done to himself."

"What _did_ happen?" Goku looked at Kougaiji who had his fists clenched and growled. He was standing in the middle of the room surrounded by wreckage that he had caused, all for the sake of his mother.

"I think he drank something...something that wasn't good for him, there was a broken vile on the way here."

Goku nodded and held his Nyoibou tightly in his hands and sighed as he walked into battle with who seemed to be unstoppable.

Nataku, who had regained some strength got up and grasped his sword, he wanted to fight no matter how much Hakkai wanted him to stay.

"Nataku, you shouldn't fight, Goku can take care of himself."

"No, he can't. If I don't take him, no one can."

"What makes you think you can win now?"

"This time, I'll have Goku by my side." Nataku waited for a confirmation from Hakkai, and his smile told him to go. Nataku ran towards Kougaiji with his sword ready.

Goku saw Nataku coming and was taken off guard for a moment, which gave Kou and opportunity to hit him. Goku got hit on his shoulder and he stumbled back a bit. Behind Kou, Nataku slashed him right across his back but only causing a scratch, almost like he was made of stone. Kou turned around and tried to grab him, but Nataku jumped up and landed beside Goku.

"Goku, are you ready?"

"Yeah."

Goku and Nataku grinned at each other and stood ready for Kougaiji to attack them. Kougaiji ran up to them with his black eyes wide and full of rage, he threw fire at them, but missed and Goku and Nataku split in different directions. Kou ran after Nataku, but then Goku caught up with him and hit Kou's side with his Nyoibou with everything he had. Kou stumbled a little, but then got punched on his chest by Nataku, then followed Goku who kicked him from behind, and then Nataku continuously assaulted him with punches to his body. Nataku's fist began to hurt as to punch Kou's strong, built body and make a mark was a challenge. Nataku stopped for a while, but then that moment gave Kou a chance to punch him back and made him fall on his back.

Goku watched Nataku fall and nothing was going to stop him from making Kougaiji pay for all the damage he had done.

"Woi! Kougaiji!" Goku jumped back a bit from Kou to make him run. As he got close enough, Kou aimed a punch at Goku but missed as Goku ducked.

"Aaaagggghhhh!!" Goku pushed himself up, delivering an upper punch to Kou's chin.

Kougaiji was thrown up by the force of the punch and Sanzo seized the opportunity.

"GOKU! Get out of the way!" Goku ran off and lifted up Nataku and ran next to Hakkai and Gojyo. As Kougaiji continued to fly upwards, Sanzo took out his gun and shot all five rounds at his arms, legs and stomach. Goku winced at the sight as he wouldn't have ever wanted it to end like this.

"KOUGAIJI-SAMA!!" Yaone wanted to run after him but was detained by Dokugakuji, who thought to himself that his master wasn't the same man anymore.

Sanzo walked closer towards Kougaiji, who was now falling down. Sanzo chanted and his Sutra began to glow.

"Makai...Tenjo!!!" His Sutra spread in several directions towards Kougaiji and wrapped themselves tightly around him. Soon, the holes that Sanzo had made with the previous gunshots, spurted out blood, and then followed by a ruby coloured, glowing liquid. The liquid in the vile that Kou had taken was drained out of his body as Kougaiji howled in pain.

"Kougaiji-sama! Dokugakuji! Stop him!"

"Yaone, relax. That's not Kou anymore!"

"It is!"

Sanzo watched and waited for all of the vile's liquid to come out. As he felt that it was enough, Sanzo stopped his attack before it exterminated him and let Kou fall to the ground. Dokugaku couldn't detain Yaone anymore, and let her run after him.

Sanzo turned to Dokugaku and plainly said, "He'll be fine. The strength that the vile gave him absorbed my attack."

"A-...arigatou..."

Hakkai, Gojyo, Goku, Nataku and the Nerneks walked towards Sanzo and stood beside him as they watched Dokugaku and Yaone take care of Kou.

Sanzo averted his attention away from Kougaiji and towards Gyumao. The stupid guy who caused him take a stupid journey with 3 idiots. Then to his surprise and annoyance, there was another obstacle to get through.

Out from the one end of the bridge that was in front Gyumao came 2 people that neither Sanzo nor the others recognized.

"So I suppose you are...Sanzo-ikkou?" She smiled and walked to the centre and stood below Gyumao. "There's no way I'm going to let you touch my love." Another man walked to the woman's side, holding his little white bunny.

"Sanzo-sama, allow me to introduce...Gyoukumen Koushu. And I am, Nii Jien Yii."

Gyoukumen Koushu chuckled as she looked at them, all beaten and almost half dead.

"At least that boy was good for something. He finally got the Sutra."

Goku and Gojyo grasped their weapons, the Nerneks readied themselves and they all stood a little further in front of Sanzo, protecting him. Gyoukumen Koushu smirked.

* * *

End

* * *

Well...that's all folks...umm...I don't know if a lot of you out there are satisfied with that ending, but I like it, I mean, you know what happens! Use your imagination! I don't have to write it!

**IMPORTANT NOTICE:** Can EVERYONE, I mean EVERYONE who has read this fiction to the end, could you PLEASE write a FULL proper review with comments on my plot, the story as a whole, my writing style, what you liked, what you didn't like, EVERYTHING. I will be writing more fictions in the near future and I need YOUR reviews to help me correct any mistakes, improvements to be made or sucky things that I have done in _this_ fiction. I'd really, truly appreciate these reviews and all the other reviews that I have received during this fiction. I look forward to all of them. ARIGATOU MINNA-SAN! Eto...Ja Ne!...Haraheta...


End file.
